Collision: Yo No Rompere
by Collision
Summary: The travels through trial and error. Part 2/3 Sequal to Collision: Mi Ninez. WARNING: Cussing and sexual content in later chapters. Updated 12/29/2010
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ages have been changed in characters, not the characters from the previous story. And shush I like my men tall heehee)

* * *

"_Ninguno de nosotros alcanzará jamás algo excelente u ordenando menos cuando él escucha este cuchicheo que es oído por él sólo."_

"_None of us will ever accomplish anything excellent or commanding except when he listens to this whisper which is heard by him alone."

* * *

_

The years went on and on. The kids growing up before their very eyes, now at the spry age of seventeen. The miracle of life transforming. Watching them mature into the future adults they were meant to be. The girls were transforming into beautiful young woman like Tom had somewhat predicted. Alyssa was a glamorous preppy girl. As opposed to her twin who was very relaxed and one with almost anything she did. Including converting to Buddhism.

As for the youngest child, Psymon, he was still shorter then the girls and still underweight for his age. Over the summer of sophomore year, Dane had a growth spur and his voice finally broke in. Psymon only grew very little at a time not yet reaching his own growth spur, standing only at about 5'3. His voice only beginning to break now. The wicked puberty coming a little late for him.

His biological mother and father still had not tried to get in contact with him and he honestly didn't want them to. But he was concerned for his little brother Nicky. He missed that kid.

Over the years, Psymon had been perfecting his BMX and snowboarding skills. He still wasn't as good as his dad, but catching up fast. For the past five or so years, Psymon had been competing in BMX competitions. He actually won first place in his last comp. and a man by the name Ron Stockton had introduced himself. He said he was working as a judge and told Psymon this big win may be the best thing that's ever happened to him. Psymon was told he would be receiving a letter whether or not he would get his $5,000 sponsorship.

Tom and Denise were extremely proud of him. Now the kids go to a trade school. They all attended VoTech of Swift Current, Alberta, Canada. This is where the Combs has lived for the past eighteen years or so, and where Psymon moved too. Half of the day in this school, the kids had two 90 minutes academic classes and the second half they had shop class. The school year was made up of two semesters. The second semester the kids would switch academic classes, but keep their shops for all four years of high school.

Alyssa had chosen cosmetology. She had dyed her hair a platinum blonde color. She dresses and does her hair in the latest fashion of 1993. Constantly buying the collections of Georgio Armani and Ralph Lauren. She wore her tight jeans and tight shirts and constantly worked out trying to 'keep her figure'.

Her twin Melissa, unlike her sister, had her light brown hair. Her virgin hair had darkened over the years. She chose to pursue the arts. This shop included acting, singing, poetry, and even painting. Her style of clothes involved loose fitting clothes, earthy colors, and beatnic hats and scarves.

Psymon still wore his favorite green winter hat although his thick black hair was a bit longer now, no doubt still had that signature flare. Now a days, the hat fit his head just perfectly. He wore his simple hoodies and jeans.

He chose the shop of auotmachanics. Like his dad. And with the guys in there, you had to be tough, especially with Monty Stone. He was basically the class bully, picking on anybody he thought was inferior to him. Like the class clowns Psymon and Dane, who just usually fought back with words, intimidating Monty.

But when he rode his bike on the half-pipe, he just rocked his jeans, etnies, and a t shirt, maybe a hoodie. He stopped wearing his hat when he rode because of the last incident where it almost got destroyed by his bike chain. So now he just lets his hair fly in the wind.

BMX had become a major part of his life. He had been waiting for a sponsorship since he was thirteen years old. He would be one of youngest in the games. Psymon and Dane sat on the porch steps of Psymon's home on this Saturday in mid May. They have been waiting on this porch for several days now anticipating the arrival of the mail.

They soon saw Forest Kain walk up the road. This kid had gotten even bigger then before. He was at least 6'4 and 250 pounds. He was a linebacker for the VoTech's football team. He usually wore his jersey's around. "Hey shorty," he said to Psymon, "What are yall waiten on the porch for?"

"The mail nitwit.," Psymon said as his voice cracked and Forest laughed at him, "Shut up steroids!"

"That was rumor," he retorted pointing in Psymon's face. Dane was used to this. They did this all the time, Forest would start wit Psymon and it would usually end with one of Psymon's witty comebacks. "Mails here," Dane said nonchalantly. Psymon pushed Forest out of the way as he made his way down the walkway to meet the mailman.

"Here you go kid," the mailman said. A barely audible 'thanks' was heard. Psymon leafed through all of the letters and finally came across one from Steel MX. "Holly shit, guys…I … I think this is it!" The two boys looked at each other then rushed over to Psymon's standing at the mailbox as he dropped all of the junk mail and bills on the ground.

"I'm nervous," Psymon admitted. "Come on pansy," Dane said. Psymon took a deep breath and held it opening the envelope. He gently pulled out the letter and read it.

"oh my god….oh my god! MOM!" he screeched running inside. "MOMMOMMOM," he said like rapid fire. Denise turned around from the sink, "What? What's wrong?"

"I did it! Steel MX it gunna sponsor me!"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tiene para tener bien mariposas en el estómago, apenas los consiguen para volar en la formación."_

"_It's alright to have butterflies in your stomach, just get them to fly in formation."

* * *

_

Psymon's parents had been ecstatic about the news. They had got in contact with Steel MX that day and Steel MX wanted to sponsor Psymon in an upcoming event up north in Mount McMurray. They were more then happy to accept. It would be like a family vacation…and Dane.

Dreaded Monday was here. Morning for the Combs were manic. Psymon was banging on the door for Alyssa to hurry up so he could shower. "Come on!" he yelled through the door.

"Wait your turn damn it, beauty takes time!"

"Well shit, we're gunna be here all day."

She opened the door holding his toothbrush high above her head, "You want this?"

He tried jumping for it but was still to short to reach. She kept teasing him as Denise walked up the stairs. "Come on guys, at this rate your gunna be late!"

Alyssa gave back the toothbrush as he pushed her out of the way and slammed the door shut. Melissa usually got up really early so she didn't have to deal with the antics of her siblings in the morning.

Soon all the twins were at the table and Psymon had finally come down in a fitting t shirt and dark jeans and of course his hat. "Hey shorty," Alyssa greeted him. Psymon got sick of everyone making fun of his height. So he would retaliate with harsh words in Spanish.

"Mujerzuela rubia muda de canal," he laughed.

"English Psymon," Denise said serving food. She didn't mind him speaking Spanish, she rather enjoyed it, but she knew he was saying bad words to his sister in another language.

While Denise drove the girls to school Psymon was saving up for a new truck so he would ride his newest Haro bike to Dane's house. He did eventually out grow his old Haro. He arrived to see Dane all ready sitting outside his gate waiting on his bike. "Let's go dude, you almost made me late again," Dane told him.

They did actually make it on time today as they both walked hastly to first block. Spanish with Mrs. Passini. They rushed to the back of the class and took their seats. "Why the hell are you guys always late?" Forest asked as the bell rang. Mrs. Passini would order Forest to always sit in the back considering how big he was.

Psymon never really liked this class because of the other kids in his class. They were always bug himself and a girl by the name of Michelle Torez for answers. He would either give them answers or tell them, "joda lejos." Dane always got a kick out of that.

Mrs. Passini walked around the classroom handing out test papers saying, "I give test now," in her thick accent. Getting the test Monty turned around to Psymon and said, "Give me the answers."

"Uh, let me think about it, no."

"My dad is gunna fuck me up if I fail this year."

"Wow that sucks," Dane told him. Forest usually just watched things like this when it came to Monty. Even though he was big, Monty was extremely intimidating. He always wondered how the class clowns stood up to him for being so much smaller.

"Come on you spick, just tell me," Monty said getting angrier.

"Hey Dane you wanna see the answers?" Psymon asked showing him the test paper.

"Sure," he replied as they both held up Psymon's test.

"Just wait," Monty told them and turned around.

Forest leaned over, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"We have to deal with that in shop," Dane said.

Second block came around finally. Psymon and Dane had every class together. Even shop. Forest only had first block and shop with them. They arrived to the Earth Science room with Mr. Slavin. They had a nickname for him. Psymon had slipped one day calling him Sister Mavin after getting caught talking to Dane, now that's how half the class addressed him. Good thing Mr. Slavin good sense of humor.

Of course Psymon and Dane sat together and of course in the back. At the lab table diagonal from them sat Elise Riggs and Farah Hunt. They were basically the plastics of VoTech and Psymon always seemed to notice Elise. Her long blonde hair and slender body. He definitely had a crush on her, along with half the school including Jamie the 'token lesbian'.

But it also just so happened that Elise was currently dating Monty Stone. Psymon would see Elise visit auto shop to see Monty. Psymon had been burned quite a few times not paying attention to his work at hand because of her.

"Psymon?" Mr. Slavin called standing next to his table.

"Huh?" He had been caught daydreaming again and all eyes were on him.

"What is this?" He held out a rock that was mostly clear.

"It's Halite," Psymon told him.

"And what is Halite?"

"Oh not this time Sister Mavin. It's salt, watch," he said picking the rock from his hand and licking it. He got an audible laugh from the class along with sniggering.

"Thanks," Mr. Slavin said walking back to the front of the class. Psymon felt a little fuzzy inside knowing he made Elise laugh.

After a forty minute lunch it was time for shop…and Monty. They arrived and were ordered to the classroom. They did automachanic bookwork first then hands on.

About a half hour later Psymon and Dane had pushed Ms. G's cavalier onto the lift for an oil change. Only seniors could work on more complicated jobs like timing chains and fuel injectors and such.

"Hey look," Dane said pointing to Monty pulling Elise out the bay door and around the corner, "Should we follow?" Psymon shrugged and followed peeking around the corner.

"Who was he?" Monty demanded.

"It was nothing he just offered to give me a ride home instead of walking in the rain," she told him.

"No one just asks MY girlfriend for a ride."

"At least he did unlike _someone_."

He gripped her shoulders and pinned against the wall. Psymon took a step forward but Dane held him back, "It's not your business dude."

Monty now had a finger pointed in her face, "If I ever see another dude even look at you, I'll beat the shit out of them."

"Ow, Monty, your hurting me," she began to cry. He let go as she dropped to the ground then hurried getting up and walking away. That's when Psymon and Dane booked back inside.

After school Dane and Psymon went back to Psymon's house where they had built a half-pipe over the summer. Dane was just getting the hang of it but Psymon wanted more to it. Higher longer and steeper.

But for now it was good enough. "So this weekend is your comp. right?" Dane asked. "Yea. Me, you, and my dad are taking the F250 with all of my equipment and my mom and Melissa are following in the Mazda."

"What about Alyssa?" Dane asked.

Psymon glided up the side grinding it saying, "I don't know," he rode down and up to his side again then returning to Dane saying, "She doesn't wanna go," ice picking the rail then spinning the bike around to plant both of his feet on the floor of the top of the half-pipe. At this point the family dog, no longer a puppy, Angel ran up the stairs to greet the boys. Psymon had always felt close to the dog, always walking her, bathing her and feeding her. She definitely appreciated him and always tried to return the favors.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Necesitamos estar dispuesto a permitir nuestra guía de la intuición nosotros y entonces estar dispuesto a seguir esa guía directamente y bravamente."_

"_We need to be willing to let our intuition guide us and then be willing to follow that guidance directly and fearlessly."

* * *

_

They finally made it through the week and Friday morning they were packing to leave. Psymon made fun of Alyssa as she left for school then she pulled the shorty card again and Denise drove away as they began to fight.

"Your sister is so hot," Dane said.

"What?"

"I said do guys ever get along?"

Psymon laughed, "Ehh….no."

The second Denise came back home Tom came out and threw his son the keys to the truck, " Let's get going"

Psymon finally got his basic license back in February fourteenth on his birthday. Dane got his license a whole month earlier on his birthday. So Tom let Psymon drive the F250 while he gave him directions and Dane sat in the back of the quad cab. Soon enough they were off for a four hour drive to the hotel, The Golden Gates View Spa & Hotel, on Mount Summit in Okanagan Valley.

Dane kept complaining his butt was numb as they kept loosing their radio station signals. "Alright, Psymon, pull into this gas station, I'll ask where this damn hotel is," Tom said. Psymon pulled in and shut the truck off as he saw his mom park right next to him. All of them exited their vehicles.

"Well?," his mom asked, "Where is this place? It's probably some dirty hotel anyway, they probably just gave it a good name to sound good. There's no way they would give a room in one of the resorts _on_ the mountain."

"No doubt," Tom said as he gave Melissa ten dollars to get herself and the boys some food from the convenient store that was a part of the gas station. "So how many beds do you think we'll get?" Dane asked as they walked inside.

"I don't know, we'll probably be crammed into one little room with two beds, if that. I wish Angel could've come," Psymon.

"That dog is way too hyper for a trip like this," Melissa said grabbing a pepsi from the fridge.

Soon Denise rushed in and got their attention, "Hey guys! Guess what! Our hotel is a five star hotel on the mountain itself!"

The guys high fived, "Alright!"

Dane put his arm around Melissa, "This trip is bitchin'."

She pinched his sleeve and pushed his arm off her with a smile, "Good things come to good people."

Dane gave Psymon a weird look. He just shrugged.

They finally arrived to the front doors of the hotel. People in uniform parked their vehicles and took their luggage and Psymon's equipment, including his bike. They got to theirs room and found out they all had to stay in one room. They opened the door and almost fainted. Two beds, a complete living room set with big screen TV, a full kitchen, a bathroom with dual sinks a jacuzzi tub and standing shower, and last but not least a bar.

"We're gunna have fun," Tom laughed.

"Well who gets the beds?" Melissa asked.

"I get one since we wouldn't even be here without me," Psymon said, "And mom and dad get the other one."

Melissa put her hands on her hips, "I don't think that's fair."

"Well nobody cares what you think."

She had a mad face while taking his hat holding in the air. "Damn it, I hate when guys do that," he said jumping for it. Melissa kept laughing at him as did Dane.

Denise finally cut in grabbing the hat from Melissa, "Come on stop playing around, let's get unpacked. And Melissa, be careful what you do, one day Psymon may just out grow you."

Melissa only laughed, "Right." Psymon cringed, she sounded just like her sister right there.

The following morning Tom saw they had snowboarding and skiing courses as he, his wife, and daughter went there for the day and Psymon and Dane went to the practice grounds. As Psymon was replacing his pegs a stocky man came up to them.

Psymon turned his head up then stood, "Hey Mr. Stockton."

Ron Stockton shook his hand, "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yea jut getting some last minute practice in sir." Psymon tried to be polite as possible seeing how this is the man was his primary sponsor.

"That's good, listen, one of the competitions is a one jump course and its going around that your gunna take gold. So practice doing as many tricks in one jump as possible, don't want to disappoint the crowd now," Mr. Stockton then walked away with his hands in his suit pockets.

Dane put a hand on his Psymon's bony shoulder, "You gunna be ok man?"

"I think so."

That night Psymon sat out on the balcony clutching his silver cross necklace. The view of the mountain at night was spectacular. Lights of all colors cascaded across the landscape along with life flowing throughout the buildings below. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Psymon turned around seeing Melissa standing next to him in her robe and slippers. "Yea," he said dully.

"Don't be too nervous. What we think, we become. Words by Buddha. If you think you can do it, you can, make it yours."

Psymon stood up and looked up into her eyes. "Thanks," he cracked. She giggled.

"Yea laugh now."

"You voice really cracks when your stressed, more then usual," she told him.

They both made their way inside and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sería más bien un fracaso en lo que adoro entonces un éxito en algo yo odio."_

"_I'd rather be a failure at what I love then a success at something I hate."

* * *

_

The next morning everybody was woken up extremely early. 5:30 a.m. to be exact.

Dane sat on the floor after being kicked awake by Psymon. "Why are you waken me up at the ass crack of dawn?" Psymon only responded by dancing back into the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"The old school white boy dance won't save you now!" Dane called actually standing up clad in boxers.

"Half white boy dance," Psymon yelled back from the bathroom. A pair of pants were thrown Dane's way. Tom said something about decency and woman. Everyone was in a rush. Psymon had to arrive an hour early so all of the competitors could go over the courses and events and everything in between.

After going out to breakfast and a quick stop at a local 7/11they all arrived at the first course where the meeting would take place. Psymon said his good byes and walked up the group of judges and contestants. Everyone looked nervous and struggling to keep a good head. Psymon just kept sipping on his slurpie trying to calm his nerves as well.

They went over basic rules and regulations. Psymon made sure to meet all requirements even before they left for this little vacation. He drowned most of what they said out until they said "...on TV."

"Wait, what?" he asked.

The man with the long nose and reseating hairline cleared his throat, "I said, this will be broadcasted on TV. And residents of only Alberta will be able to watch on the ESPN channel."

That meant people back home would be able to see him, and watch him, and judge him, then make fun of him if he busts his ass in front of millions of viewers. He couldn't think like that, it would throw his game off. So he repeated in his mind, "Slurpie, slurpie, slurpie, slurpie……'

An hour of anticipation had whisked by and the games had finally begun. There were six people to go before Psymon and their first event was the half-pipe. One of Psymon's strong points. He studied their styles and estimated how much competition they were to him. Every now and again he searched the ginormous crowd for his family.

One kid in particular looked a couple years older then Psymon and the weakest even though the other people hadn't even gone yet. All he knew is that he went by Rowen and he looked like he met this kid somewhere before. His tricks didn't earn him many points because of the weakness and the presentation of them. Rowen had given him and couple other people dirty looks earlier. It seemed as though he was trying to shake up his fellow competitors. And that smug looked was definitely familiar, but where?

"Now at the starting gate all the way from Swift Current is Psymon Stark!" The voice boomed over the speaker system. Now the initial shock of nervousness had hit him full force. All eyes were on him now. Camera crew everywhere. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And another and finally pushed off when he was told to do so.

He started with a simple horizontal 180 barspin. He glided back down and up the other side doing a nac-nac. He did a few more simple tricks to warm up the crowd then started going bigger and more extreme.

He launched himself in the air with a tabletop backflip. Rolling to the other side he spun the handle bars while spinning in a 360 horizontally. And for his finale trick he pushed himself a little harder, flying a little higher. He let go of the pedals and handle bar and twisted his body in the air. He pulled everything back together as he came in for the landing. He skidded to a stop and waited for his score.

The numbers showed up in bright yellow and he was pushed to third place. The crowd went wild and the cheers were louder then ever. The voices grew louder and stronger along with his confidence.

Rowen stared him down. Psymon realized he beat him out for third and he looked pissed. "You think your sooo good don't you eh?" Rowen asked standing up, and being about six or so inches taller.

"No, some people just aren't good enough," Psymon smirked. This kid would have to take Monty's place while he was away from school.

Rowen sat back down crossing his arms as Psymon walked away.

Psymon's next event wasn't for awhile yet so he set out to find his family. He went down to the where all of concession stands were to see his spotted anybody. He did get compliments from random strangers and did kind of boost his confidence. He eventually found Melissa and Denise at a near by food stand and rushed over to them.

"Hey," he greeted them catching their attention.

Denise's eyes lit up as she hugged him. "Psymon you did so good. I swear I saw a tear in your fathers eye," she joked, "You hungry?"

"No, I'm too nervous. I felt like this all day."

Melissa grabbed the tray from the cashier as the three moved aside. "Don't be too nervous, you might puke goin' down the course," Melissa told him getting a glare from her mother.

They started on their way back to the stands as Denise tried to convince Psymon to go get food. They finally arrived as Tom said, "You did great out there, proud of you kid."

"Thanks dad."

Dane grabbed his hotdog from Denise and thanked her. He turned to Psymon asking, "Dude where's your bike?"

"Oh, it's in the storage crib, all the competitors have to keep them there," Psymon said taking a seat next to his dad to watch the race portion of the events. Rowen was in this heat. He wasn't doing too good. He wasn't sponsored like everyone else. The only reason he was in the competition was because he had a strong connection to the head organizer.

At last the final event was taking place. The jump of fate. This would determine final scores. They had to pedal as hard as they could to the base of jump then launch themselves into the air pulling off as many tricks as possible. What made Psymon nervous were the power lines that ran below the jump.

Psymon checked his bike for any repairs that needed to be done. He stopped before got to the chain because of his name being called. Rowen had returned from his jump and shot Psymon an evil smirk. Psymon gave him a weird face back as Rowen walked away like he already won.

Psymon got into his gate and waited in anticipation. This was it. The light shown red. Yellow. Green!

Psymon pushed himself pedaling hard and fierce. He was picking up phenomenal speeds and almost setting a record. Then…

SNAP!

"What the-" Psymon said trying to see what happened. The crank was too loose for comfort and his brake line had been disconnected, just enough to not notice. It was too late, he was already half way up the jump. "SHIT!!" he screamed.

Inertia had forced him into the air as he began to flip backwards loosing control of everything. "Shit, fuck shit, shit, AHH!"

The power lines were coming in close and there was no way to avoid them. Psymon finally hit them taken them down with him. He felt the wires wrap around his body as he felt the burning of the intense electricity. The shocking was unbearable. He finally passed out, hitting the ground with a dull thud in his ears, from all of the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Frente a un espejo que usted ve solamente su propio semblante; frente a su niño que usted finalmente entiende cómo todos le vieron."_

"_Facing a mirror you see merely your own countenance; facing your child you finally understand how everyone saw you."

* * *

_

Sounds of steady beep, a woman's cry, a man's muffled words. Constant beeping. Pain soon began to pulse throughout his body. His face, torso, arms. Seething pain. He tried opening his eyes but the light was awfully bright. He tried one more time seeing this new blurry world. He moaned out of pain and confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Psymon," he heard the woman say as he felt her warm gentle hands on his right arm. "Baby, open your eyes," she begged. Psymon obliged as his vision finally came into check and realized he was in a hospital room and that woman was his mom.

He tried to speak then realized his mouth wouldn't open. He looked at his little bed set up. He was covered from the waste down by a thick cotton blanket and he felt strangely naked. The bed was sitting him at a thirty degree angle and the bed was so plush, he felt like he was sinking into it. His torso was wrap in crepe bandages as well as his fore arms.

He looked Denise in the eyes and begged for answers with her eyes. "You just woke up from a coma hunny, its been twelve days," she told him He tried to suppress the pain but he couldn't take it and began to tear up. Denise quickly pressed the call button for a nurse to come in.

They quickly came in and put a shot of morphine into his IV. He calmed down feeling the liquid release into his veins and numb the agonizing pain. A doctor soon came in followed by Tom. "Hello Psymon, I'm Dr. Becker," he greeted, "And you don't need to worry, you'll be taken good care of." Psymon moaned something still unable to open his mouth.

The doctor took a seat next to the bed and pulled out his clipboard. "Ok, well Psymon, do you remember what happened after you hit the ground," he shook his head no, "Well, you got a pretty bad shock, about a 100,000 volts from a high wire. You have severe burns on your back, chest and abdomen, and your arms. You did go through surgery because of some internal damage. You have a fractured right shoulder blade, one fractured rib in your chest and a broken rib that seems to have been broken before from the x-ray. And finally, your left leg is fractured and you broke your jaw. Unfortunately we had to perform minor cosmetic surgery on your jaw then had wired it shut."

The doctor got up and it made Psymon blink for a minute, he didn't quite hear it all because the morphine was 'kicking his ass' at the moment. The Doctor then explained Rowen had fixed Psymon's chain by sticking a very small metal stick in it. When the little rod in the chain and the pedal rotated until they met it then snapped the link in the chain. Legal matters were being handled as they spoke.

Dr. Becker pulled Tom and Denise outside the room to discuss certain matters with them. "Umm, Mr. And Mrs. Combs," he started seeing the tears in the woman's eyes, "Ok, here the deal. There is a little more depth to the aftermath of the accident. He may suffer from mental distress, psychological problems. Be on the look out for it."

"So he's gone crazy?" Tom asked.

"No not exactly, we're not totally sure yet. In the ambulance it was reported he did in fact wake up and began wrestling and screaming at the paramedics. It may be serious now, it may not for thirty years, it just depends on the person."

"So just look for signs?" Denise asked this time still clutching Tom's waist.

"Yes and this may stunt his growth. And unfortunately, we think this accident may have caused him to go sterile."

Denise gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, "No," she whispered. The doctor gave his apologies and walked away. Tom and Denise walked back into the room where Psymon lay back looking extremely doped out.

"Psymon," Denise said nudging his arm slightly, "Psymon," she said more sternly. Nothing. Tom put a hand on her shoulder, "Just let him be for now, don't upset him while he's like this."

Tom sat in the chair next to the bed and looked Psymon over. Other then not being able to have kids one day, he still doesn't know the worst news yet.

Over the next couple of weeks Psymon was in and out of being drugged up. The pain had subsided more and more. When his sisters came to visit him he found out Alyssa stayed home because she threw a house party. Alyssa said the next time their parents went away for the weekend she was going to have another one, he was invited.

A couple of his friends had come to visit him and drop off and pick up school work, unfortunately they told him how almost everyone knows of his accident. Teachers reminded students of the games and that a student from auto shop competing in it. Psymon felt embarrassed even when no eyes were looking at him.

His mom had told him the other side effects. He hadn't had any mental freak outs or anything. He didn't feel crazy other then the weird dreams he's been having. They were probably caused by all the drugs anyway. They were repeating themselves ever since Forest told him about everyone watching him crash into power lines. That vision played over and over in his head except under the power lines were the people from his school. Elise stood where he landed.

Even though hearing how he may never be any taller, the thought of never having kids hurt him. Another thing to add to his emotional stress list. The doctors had finally confirmed it test after test after test.

On this particular day Dane and Forest had walked up the main corridor to ICU. They turned a corner and spotted Denise standing out in the hall looking into Psymon's window. They stood beside her and saw Tom sitting on Psymon's bed. They were talking.

"How are you feeling today?" Tom asked.

Psymon hadn't sit up in weeks. His internals felt like they were trying to escape. "Fine."

"Listen, dude…I have something to tell you. And I'm sorry… but it's nothing good," He told Psymon.

"What else could go wrong in my life?"

Tom listened to his muffled raspy words and debating whether or not o tell him. That wasn't an option, he had to know. "Look, Steel MX contacted us a week or so ago…and…they're dropping you."

Psymon immediately sat up no matter how bad his abdomen was burning right now, his heart rate increased and he held the bars on his bed to hold himself up struggling. "What?!"

Tom pushed him back down on the pillows, "Psymon come down, Steel MX was just a stepping stone. There will be others, just calm down please."

Even though it only took so little words to say it, the effect was so much greater. Psymon's head began to pang and the sounds around him faded, like someone was holding his ears. Opening his eyes slightly he saw blurs of colors and shapes. And for the first time he heard it.

"Fuck up!" the anger voice of his father. His mother's screaming and crying. 'Fuck up!' repeated over and over in his head. His mother screaming louder. "Look at what you've done to yourself, you screwed everything up!" this voice Psymon hasn't heard in almost ten years.

Though through the darkness he saw flashes of white and blue. Like a pulse slowing down. Slower and slower until it almost stopped. He heard his little brother's voice. "I'm ok Psymon, you can let go now if you want." His last words echoed infinitely. Psymon tried to speak but his loud bold words were only soft whispers. "Don't leave," Psymon whispered into nothing. Everything black again then he was pulled back into reality seeing the faces of a doctor and nurses.

In the real world Psymon was holding his burned hands to his head and yelling 'shut the fuck up'. He began to convulse, twisting and turning in the sheets. Tom got up and told one of the three outside to go get help. Dr. Becker and nurses came running down the hall.

Upon entering they pushed Tom out of the way as Denise came in and he held her tight.

Psymon had then gone into a seizure as he shook and nurses held him down pushing his head to the side while the doctor was performing on him. Psymon finally stopped and his heart rate plummeted. Dr. Becker yelled for adrenaline then pumped one shot straight to the heart.

Psymon's breathing picked back up as he huffed and puffed. Two nurses still held down his arms as his eyes were still rolled in the back of his head. After some odd seconds his breathing returned to normal and he closed his eyes.

Tom held Denise outside of the room while she cried into his chest. Dane stood at the window looking in at Psymon. That kid is his best friend. As gay as it sounds, if needed anybody more then a girlfriend, it was him, because they were always there for each other, always. A single tear slipped from his eye.

Forest put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, you cryin'?"

"What? No,,, no I'm not crying," he lied wiping the tear away quickly.

"Dane, it's ok to cry."

"I'm not crying douchebag…"


	6. Chapter 6

"_Nunca preocúpese para un único hijo, la idea del fracaso nunca ocurrirá a él."_

"_Never fret for an only son, the idea of failure will never occur to him."_

* * *

The doctor explained the hard and strained movements Psymon made had caused further damage to his recovering body. This was Psymon's first episode.

Back at home, things weren't any better. Denise mostly stayed downstairs on the coach rather then going about her business cleaning or cooking. They had been ordering out almost every night since Psymon had gone into the hospital. Tom usually tried to occupy himself doing housework or working on the car.

Alyssa looked at her mother back from the staircase as Denise just sat on the coach watching TV. Her father had gone to bed already. Alyssa walked back up the stair looking for her sister. She wasn't downstairs, in their room, or even in the bathroom.

She sensed her sister wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment and finally opened Psymon's bedroom door. She sat on the chest by the window holding his hat in her lap. Alyssa she may have been crying, but stepping closer Melissa was just looking out the window. Alyssa took a seat next to her.

"Why is everyone so bummed out? It's not like he's dead," Alyssa said.

"He almost did when they operated on him."

"Oh…but he didn't."

"I know mom is really upset about the whole stunted growth and no kids factor. But it is kind of depressing without him here," Melissa said, "Don't you care?"

"Of course I do."

Melissa gave her a quizzical look. "Don't believe me?" Alyssa asked, "Look."

Melissa gazed into her sisters hand and saw she was holding Psymon's necklace, "How in the world did you get that?"

"Mom brought it home and left it on his dresser. In case of anything, I wanted it to remember him by. But now that I know he's ok and everything, I just wanna' hold on to it."

"I could say I'm doing the same with this hat here," Melissa said. They both got up and went soundly to their room for a good night's sleep.

Dane walked down the hallway of the hospital. It had been a while since seeing him last. Since last time Psymon had been moved to a new room in recovery. His injuries were almost healed by now.

"Hey," Dane greeted walking in. Denise pulled a chair over and told him to sit.

"How ya feeling?" Dane asked. Psymon burped in response still flipping through channel on the TV. "Ew Psymon," Denise said, "Manners please."

"Ok I guess," Psymon mumbled putting the remote down giving up

"When are you getting that metal crap out of your mouth?"

Psymon shrugged, "I don't know but so far my summer vacation sucks."

"It'll get better."

"But guess what," Psymon said sitting up more getting excited.

"Oh my god……..what?" Dane joked.

"Steel MX feel sorry for me so they bought me a brand new truck. Show him the picture mom."

Denise went into her purse and pulled out a photograph of a black dodge 1500 with a quad cab. The bumper, step rail, rims, and rails on the sides of the bed were all chromed out.

"Wow, it's almost as hot as your sister," Dane said holding the picture.

"What?" Psymon asked.

"I said I wish someone just gave me a brand new truck." Denise glared at him while Psymon just laughed.

The door opened and Tom walked in carrying a bag of McDonalds. "Tease me why don't you," Psymon mumbled.

"Sorry, but Dr. Becker just happened to inform me that you can come home today," Tom said.

Psymon almost jumped out of bed. "Really? Like for real?" Tom nodded yes.

They soon packed Psymon's things and were cleared to leave. Dr. Becker had told Tom to alert him immediately if Psymon were to have another breakdown and gave him detailed instructions on how to handle Psymon until help came.

Psymon was more then happy to see home after so many weeks in the hospital. Denise had packed the fridge with ensure. Enough to last Psymon until he was able to eat solids again.

His room was just the way he left it. He made sure to get back his hat and necklace and put them in their rightful place. He mentioned something about being naked without them. He was also informed by his mom that he would be seeing a lot more of it. She didn't want him running the streets with a cast and everything else. Denise was scared to death to let him out after the scene in the hospital that little time ago. But Psymon had persuaded her to let him go out after a couple of days of being confined to the house.

It was early afternoon when Psymon had changed his clothes while Dane waited downstairs. Psymon came down and saw Dane trying to hit on Alyssa while she was on the phone. "Dude," Psymon said. He then held out the waist of his pants.

"Eww, what are you anorexic?" Dane asked. Psymon gave him a disgusted face then the finger. After grabbing a belt and a shirt they soon left with Denise yelling out the door for them to be careful. She went to the extent of having Tom lock up the bike that amazingly survived the accident with the exception of a few scratches and nicks. She knew the boy would find a new chain and repair it in no time.

They finally made it the mall where they met up with Forest. They watched all the bikers in the skate park. "I miss it," Psymon said.

Forest looked at him funny, "After everything that happened? You wanna go back to that?"

He nodded yes. "Wow, blonde at ten o'clock," Dane said nodding to his right.

Psymon gasped, it was Elise with Monty. They were holding hands and coming closer to them. Elise noticed Psymon and approached the three. "Hey, sorry about your accident," she said.

"Uh huh…"

"Hope you feel better."

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here. Later short shit," Monty said pulling his girlfriend along. She waved good bye.

"Uh huh?" Dane asked.

Forest put a hand on Psymon's shoulder, "She's off limits….and like eight inches taller then you." Dane and Forest started cracking up.

"Fuck you guys, it's bad enough I'm gunna be this short for the rest of my life…."

Psymon walked away leaving them dumbfounded. Forest scratched his head, "He really didn't like that did he?"

"Naaahhh, he loves it, he just walked away pissed off cause he thinks its funny," Dane said sarcastically.

"Well that don't seem right."

"Oh my…" Dane buried his head in his palms.

The two ventured around the mall for some time until they finally found Psymon outside. He was sitting up against the wall smoking a cigarette. Dane sat next to him, "Dude, when the hell did you start smoking?"

"Sophomore year," he said ashing.

"Where did you get it?"

Psymon pointed to Forest. Dane looked at him surprised, "What?! When did you start?"

"Same time I guess."

"Well shit I might as well start."

Psymon laughed and Forest of course took it seriously. They were used to Forest's poor judgment. He was the dumb American hick. Even though he wasn't even American, he had the accent of one just like his parents who did move from America.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Un hermano es un amigo dado por la naturaleza."_

"_A brother is a given friend by nature."

* * *

_

They soon decided to leave the mall and return home. Not having any other transportation at the moment they had to walk home. It wasn't too bad, about a forty-five

minute walk…in the snow. Yes snow in the summer. They turned down Psymon's street and Dane saw it first.

"Dude…is that what I think it is?"

Psymon stood still for a moment. Suddenly the excitement hit full force as Psymon jumped up and down around the other two. Then he made a beeline for his house. Psymon stood next to it as the engine turned off and Tom got out.

"I wasn't expecting you to be home until later, but, here it is. Your new truck," Tom said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks a little big for your shorty," Forest said.

"At least I'll be able to fit inside lard ass. You'll have to sit in the bed."

Dane couldn't help but give his two cents, "If that's even big enough."

Tom had to laugh. Him and his friends joked with each other the same way. He looked at Psymon and saw himself. He couldn't have been prouder.

Psymon decided it was time for some fun. "Come on let's test drive this bitch," Psymon said as Tom tossed him the keys.

Tom opened the car door for Denise as she finished gathering her things and she climbed out of the Mazda. She drove him to go pick up the truck. She saw her son and his buddies getting in and starting it up. Denise folded her arms, "I hope he's careful." As if on cue Psymon peeled out fishtailing down the road.

Tom and Denise started walking back in. "See your little boy peel out? I swear I saw a tear in your eye," Denise said.

"Don't be silly woman…he's a man now."

"So you were crying?"

"…A little." They both laughed.

Psymon pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store. He told the other two to wait as he went inside. Getting out he noticed his new shiny truck didn't even look remotely new anymore. Him and the guys went mudding in woods for a couple of hours.

He walked inside buying 3 dozen eggs then returned to truck. "Ok somebody pick a street," Psymon told them.

Forest asked from the backseat, "Why?"

Dane turned around, "We're going egging dude. How about Lippincott."

Psymon started the engine again handing Dane the eggs, "Lippincott it is."

On the way there Dane decided to start early and tossed an egg at a parked car. "Can you wait until we get there please?" Psymon asked.

Psymon parked the truck as they piled out. Psymon got a little excited over the power locks. They walked about a block and found a nice sized tree. Dane went up first with the help of Forest. Dane got onto Forest's shoulder and climbed up with the lowest branch then Psymon who passed up the eggs and with Dane's help of pulling him up. Forest then took a couple of steps back, ran forward planted a foot on the trunk and catching the low branch.

"Holly shit dude, you shook a full grown tree," Dane said.

"I'm just strong like that," he said lighting a cigarette.

"Yo, let me get one," Psymon said.

"Get your own Mr. I got myself a brand new truck."

"Come on steroids!"

"Oh just take it damn it," Forest said tossing the cigarette up to the branch Psymon sat on. Psymon caught it almost falling out of the tree but recovered lighting it.

"Hey look our first victim," Dane said pointed to car coming down the street. All three launched an egg which landed on the hood windshield and passenger door of the vehicle. The boys instantly started cracking up as the car hit the brakes. A man got out, looked around then got back in and drove away.

Psymon clutched his sides laughing so hard, "Did you see that guy? Hahaha!"

"You know, someone just may find us up here and call the police, and frankly I'm not looking to get in trouble with my folks," Forest said.

"If you don't like it go home," Dane told him, "Besides if you just keep quiet no one will know we're here."

Psymon gave Forest the face of a sarcastic 'Duuuuhh'.

The boys egged about three or four more cars before a certain Mazda was coming down the road. Dane turned around the Psymon who was one branch up. "Dude is that your mom?"

"Give me the eggs, give me the eggs!" Forest handed Psymon one carton of eggs as Psymon quickly ripped the top off. Psymon steadied himself flicking his cigarette. As the car was approaching Psymon launched the entire carton and made a direct hit to the hood and windshield.

The car stopped immediately and the person inside opened the door and got out. Psymon looked on and noticed it wasn't his mom, or dad. It was some guy. Was that his moms car? The license plate was right. Then his sister Alyssa got out from the passenger side.

"Who the hell is that?" Forest asked.

"Oh my god," Dane started, "Is that Monty and Alyssa?"

"Shhhh," Psymon hissed shutting them up.

Monty started yelling for them to come out from where ever they were, being unsuccessful. Soon after inspecting it Alyssa turned to Monty and started yelling for him to wash the car. They fought for a couple of minutes with Alyssa winning and they finally got back into the car driving off.

"Ok time to go," Psymon said jumping out of the tree and retreating back to the truck.

Psymon dropped his friends off and soon came home parking outside the house. Psymon climbed out with a little pain in his knees. He figured it was from jumping from the tree. He came inside and Alyssa was in the middle of being yelled at from Denise.

"Can't I trust you to take of the car when you borrow it? What business did you have driving down that street anyway?" Denise yelled.

"I was dropping someone off," she pleaded. Psymon stood in the foyer watching as Angel came up to him jumping on him. "I didn't know someone was gunna throw eggs at the car. I didn't see where they came from, I didn't see who did it!"

"You are lying to me Alyssa! You said you were going to get your nails done and all of a sudden your dropping someone off? I don't think so; your grounded with no car for two weeks. You do not lie to me!" Denise was almost screaming as Alyssa stomped her way upstairs.

Denise put her head in her hand. Psymon almost cautiously said, "Mom?" She came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Psymon noticed over the years Denise became very affectionate when she was distressed. "Are you hungry?" she asked him. Even though he said no she made him drink an Ensure anyway.

On his way upstairs Alyssa was heading into the bathroom about to take her shower. She waited for him to come closer. "Did you hear what happened?" she asked.

He thought it weird for her to ask him but he responded, "No."

"Well I was driven down Lippincott and some idiot threw an entire carton of eggs at the car."

Psymon put a hand over his mouth and acted surprised, "Gasp, no. My lord what has this world come to? Eggs? Goodness…"

Alyssa dropped her towels, "I knew it you little bastard! I knew it was you! Your ass is grass!"

"So is yours when mom finds out Monty was driven the car," he told her as the dog began to bark. She balled her fist and swung at Psymon. Not aiming for his face, she nailed him in the family jewels. He fell the ground in the fetal position clutching himself and stomach.

The dog barked louder as Psymon groaned in pain and Tom came upstairs. Alyssa had gone in the bathroom and closed the door by now. Tom looked down at Psymon who started coughing. He kneeled down to him. "You ok?" Tom asked. He only responded with 'Ow' as his voice broke.

Psymon was breathing heavy as Denise was starting her way up the stairs but Tom motioned for her to go back down. "Just give me a minute," Psymon said as his voice broke.

Psymon soon got up and stumbled away to his room for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Hay un chico pequeño dentro del hombre que es mi hermano... Ah, cómo odié ese chico pequeño. Y cómo yo lo adoro también."_

"_There is a little boy inside the man who is my brother ...Oh, how I hated that little boy. And how I love him too."_

* * *

The next morning Denise was setting the table for breakfast for the girls. A very audible, "Mom!" was heard from the top of the stairs. Denise came out from the kitchen and looked up the stairs to find Psymon standing at the top. It looked like the doctor may have misjudged. His pants looked as though they were too short for him.

"Are all of your pants like that?" she asked. He nodded yes. "I guess we'll have to go shopping today. Go grab something from your father's closet."

They did in fact go shopping. When they came back Psymon got changed into his new clothes and measured himself. It seems as though he grew a couple of inches. He probably didn't noticed over the past few days but today it was definitely noticeable.

He had gone to get his jaw unwired. Now he felt back in order with all of the casts and everything taken off. Over the past weeks he had lost a lot of weight even with the Ensures. But now he could work on regaining all that weight and maybe then some. He smirked thinking of how his doctor was surprised he grew a two inches. On his way back home Psymon had bought a pack of cigarettes and food from McDonalds. He wondered if he would ever be able to tell his mom he smoked. Even Tom for that matter.

Over the week Psymon's joints were killing him. His knees were so bad one day he was confined to the couch with Denise's over protectiveness. But today him and Tom were going snowboarding. Melissa was coming as well. The twins feel out of the sport, Melissa not as much and Alyssa completely. Psymon couldn't let Denise see him hurting or she wouldn't let him go. He decided to take some Advil before going.

Psymon hurried taking a shower then rushed back to his room. He threw on boxers and had realized he didn't brush his teeth. He went back to the bathroom and saw the door was closed. He banged on it waiting for a response.

"What do you want shrimp?" Alyssa called through the door.

"Come on let me in! I can feel my teeth starting to rot."

"You can wait."

"Open the door you twat!"

She opened the door with his toothbrush in hand. "You want this?" she asked raising it above her head, "Then come get it short shit."

Psymon thought about smacking her and taking it, something like what she had done last week but he wouldn't hit a girl. Not after what he's seen. So like always he jumped for it, but this time, he got it. He snatched it from her saying, "Oh word? What now bitch? Hahahaha!" He pushed her out of the way and slammed the door in her face.

Melissa was already downstairs with Tom at the table eating breakfast. All of their boards leaned up again the wall. The kids had out grown the boards and had gotten new ones that had the same designs as the old ones. Denise was cleaning up the counters when they soon heard the commotion from upstairs.

"What are we going to do with those two? They constantly fight," Denise told Tom wiping down the counter.

"I don't know but it better stop, they give me a headache."

"Mom!" Psymon called from upstairs.

"Oh now what?" she asked turning the corner. At the top of the stairs stood Psymon. Psymon pointed to his pants which came up short.

"Oh Psymon….go get something from dad's closet," she told him.

Denise came back into the kitchen crossing her arms, "And now I have to go shopping again."

"Well your day is sucking so far," Tom said cackling.

They were soon at the mountain and gearing up. They had made their way to the half pipe. It wasn't Melissa's favorite, so she glided up and down the sides over and over again while father and son wowed watching eyes. She had grown used to this.

Psymon loved bmx and missed it dearly but snowboarding was definitely his number one true love. He loved the way the sport captivated him and embraced him. Instead of a bike he moved his entire body while gliding through the air as if he was flying. It made him feel so alive.

Tom's tricks always moved Psymon and inspired him. Tom was better no doubt, but Psymon was catching up. Tom leaped into the air and pulled the board from his feet. He then spun the board around his arm and replaced the board under his feet landing. Psymon thought of how to twist and recreate these tricks of Tom's. More advanced tricks that seemed impossible.

Psymon had been thinking about that certain trick ever since he was a child. Trying to improve it. Remix it if you will. Psymon had pondered about every way possible but couldn't seem to find a better way.

Until he thought of spinning the board around his neck instead of up the arm.

"You ok?" Tom asked Psymon as him and Melissa met him at the foot of the pipe.

"Yea I've just been thinking of a new trick. I'm not too sure about it though…"

"We'll head over the sixty footer and you can try it out," Melissa said undoing her bindings. Tom knew Psymon had been working hard. But he wasn't sure about how advanced of a trick Psymon was thinking of. Could he handle it?

They made it over the big jump and Melissa went down first. She picked up speed and did a simple backflip. Tom was next. Psymon had asked him to do his signature arm trick. It made Tom a little nervous of what the boy was thinking of. But soared down the hill and off the jump performing his trick with perfection.

Now it was time for Psymon to show his stuff, and show his dad he was a truly worthy boarder. Psymon pulled in a deep breath and pushed off. He bent his knees gaining momentum. The jump was coming faster and faster. He finally hit the jump and flew like a bird in the air. He grabbed the tail of the board and removed it from his feet. He then swung the board around his neck and let his limbs fall. He was almost flying in some heavenly way, so graceful. Psymon soon caught the board a few seconds later and replaced it under his feet. He landed a little shaky but glided to his dad anyway.

Tom watched his son slid down the rest of the way. His mouth agape and a look of stunned shock on his face. Watching Psymon perform his own unique trick made something in Tom finally click. Psymon isn't that innocent little eight year old anymore. He was growing up fast, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. His little boy was almost a man now.

Psymon skidded to halt as Melissa started clapping and smiling her calm genuine smile. Tom put a hand on his shoulder, "Proud of you kid."

Arriving home the fighting between brother and sister soon started again as Psymon had found a carton worth of eggs splattered atop his truck. Psymon practically kicked the door down in blind fury throwing his hat to the floor. He stomped upstairs knowing exactly where she was.

This time he did kick the door in and broke the wooden door frame. "You bitch!" he yelled at her. "Get your fat ass outside and clean it off!"

"Clean it yourself," she told him continuing to file her nails.

Tom heard the yelling and rushed upstairs. He suddenly heard Psymon almost screaming at his sister with profanities. Not that this was unusual, but never this harsh.

"What's you damage you dumb cunt?! I thought we were fucking even?" he roared. Tom grabbed Psymon's arm, "Let's go."

"No," Psymon said pulling his arm from Tom's grasp, "Not 'til that bitch cleans that shit off my truck."

Alyssa instantly got up and began her onslaught. Pointing in his face and screaming back at him as he was yelling at her. Melissa and Denise came to watch as their fights had never escalated this much.

Alyssa had had enough and pushed Psymon back which he then pushed her back. Not liking his hands on her she balled her fist and sucker punched him in the face. It was almost like slow motion. Tom could almost see the steam pouring from Psymon's ears and suddenly saw his tightened fist. Psymon raised his hand ready to knock her out. The only way Tom could think of to stop him was grab him.

Tom wrapped an arm around Psymon's neck and pulled him back which caused them to collide with the wall behind them. Psymon pushed Tom off of him and began his way to his room. Alyssa wouldn't have it.

"Let us know when your off the rag you little Puerto Rican princess. Everything doesn't go your way! You get what you give in!" She screamed at him.

"For the last time, it's Dominican you racist! How about you let us know when your done being a fucking pompus bitch?"

"This is around the same time I usually wish you weren't adopted. You should've stayed with your poor little brother and train wreck of a family!"

Psymon let her words sink in as the other three pairs of eyes looked at him. Before this battle escalated any more Tom stepped in front of him blocking his way down the hall.

Psymon breathing was heavy looking into Tom's eyes, "One of these days your not gunna be able to hold me back and I'm knock that that bitch right the fuck out!"

Psymon slammed the door locking it. He suddenly felt extremely light headed and fell on his knees. He held his head trying to calm his headache. "What just happened?" he asked himself. He honestly could only remember highlights of the fight. He reminisced on how he almost lost control of himself and almost hit his sister. He then saw his violent father in himself. "No," he whispered. He quickly opened his window and jumped out onto the roof then leaping down.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Nunca diga su feliz cuando su triste, nunca dice bueno cuando su no, y nunca dice que su solo mientras estoy todavía vivo."_

"_Never say your happy when your sad, never say okay when your not, and never say that your alone while I'm still alive."_

* * *

Within a half an hour later Psymon told Dane about everything that happened about the fight with Alyssa that he could recall. They were sitting on the tailgate of the truck looking over swift current from a ledge from near by hill.

"Ever since she said that it feels like that's how everybody feels. I don't even wanna look at anybody. I was so…embarrassed, I left through my window."

Dane played with Psymon's lighter in his hand while swinging his feet. "Nah. Your parents would have never taken you in if they didn't want you cause your biracial or whatever."

"It's just…," he started, "I don't know. It's hard, and when she mentioned my little brother I really almost jumped her."

"You should try and find him," Dane suggested.

"I haven't spoken to my aunt Tamara since the day she dropped me off. I have no clue where in world he could be."

They both soon got up loading up to go home. Dane stopped and watched Psymon lift the tail gate. "Dude your, uhh, actually getting tall."

Psymon turned around and noticed he was Dane's height. Psymon smiled, "I know it's great, Melissa and ass clown can't play that stupid game with me anymore."

Over the next three and a half weeks Psymon and Alyssa hadn't spoken a word to each other. Alyssa had been grounded again for letting another person drive the car and Psymon was grounded for egging cars when mom and dad did eventually find out.

And now senior year begins today, the last first day of school. Denise finished preparing breakfast and the now familiar call of her name was heard from upstairs. "Mom!"

His voice took her breath away sometimes. He finally got over the cracking voice phase which was strong for a while and cracked every now and again. But now he had a deep strong voice.

She put her hands on her hips. There he stood at the top of the stairs, fitting T-shirt and pants a bit too short. "Oh honey…go get dad's pants," she told him.

"These are his pants," he said.

She sighed heavily. "You'll have to find something to wear until we go shopping later today," she said walking back into the kitchen.

"There's no way he's gotten that tall," Tom told his wife.

"I'm pretty sure he's taller then you dad," Melissa said cutting up her French toast.

Psymon eventually came down wearing flooded jeans he found in the back of his closet and the longest T-shirt he could find. Tom stood up and told Psymon stand next to him.

"Holly frick, you are taller then me…" he said actually looking up to Psymon.

Psymon shrugged, "Only by a couple inches, haven't you noticed?"

"I work all day and your never here anymore since you got that truck," he said sitting down, "besides, there's a chance you could shrink."

"Right." Psymon had then gotten a slick idea for Melissa. He saw her reach for her fork as he picked it up and raised it above his head. She stood up in front of him, "Give it."

"What? Oh…this?" he asked jiggling it, "you want this? Why don't you jump for it? Should've heeded moms warnings all those years."

She jumped and he stretched his arm a little higher. Denise smiled and pinched his lower back, "Come on now stop playing around."

He rubbed his back while handing over the fork. "Ow," he told her.

"Now that your taller maybe you can get a little wider."

"Mom…."

Psymon picked up Dane from his house where Forest was as well. The ride to school wasn't very eventful. Just Forest yammering on about going mudding up north for the past couple of weeks with his dad.

They all piled out and Forest took a good look at Psymon. "You know, something looks awfully different about you," he said.

"Probably cause I'm like two inches shorter then you now…but still like 1/8 of you," he said as they started walking to the front doors.

"Not my fault your anorexic."

"Ok that's not funny, you can walk the hell home now lard ass."

Dane looked _up_ to them opening the door, "I hate you guys."

They all walked to their assigned homerooms. Forest said his good byes as Dane and Psymon proceeded into the room taking their seats in the back

Dane nudged Psymon and pointed at Elise who was three seats up.

Psymon gasped for a second, she was breath taking. Her hair had gotten longer since the last time he'd seen her and she looked amazing. Psymon looked around and didn't see Monty. 'Good,' he thought.

Psymon kept an eye on her through his black hair that was pushed down by his hat. Dane saw him in an almost stunod look.

Dane had an evil grin on his face rolling up a piece of paper and throwing it at her. "Dude!" Psymon quietly shouted.

She instantly turned around and saw Dane waving. She smiled waving back with her fingers. The bell rang and Psymon practically pulled Dane by the neck out the door and pushed him up against the locker. "Asshole," he said, "You know I freeze and choke up and shit around her."

"You gotta talk to her sometime, I heard her and Monty are about to break up anyway."

"Heard wha- ? wait… dude we've been here for fifteen minutes and your already hearing things?"

"It's high school."

After English the next block was gym. They mostly just sat on the bleachers while they picked classes. The famous duo picked volleyball. Psymon tried to see what Elise had picked but she was soon lost in the crowd. Earlier it looked like she didn't know who he was which made him a little nervous.

The bells rang and it was time for shop. Psymon and Dane laughed at Monty as he unscrewed a bolt for the oil and it poured onto his face and clothes.

"Shut the hell up before I come over there and beat the shit out of you," Monty told them wiping off his face with a rag.

"Douchebag," Dane called.

Monty threw a nice sized wrench and it unfortunately landed in Psymon's shin.

"Ow you homo!" Psymon said hopping around holding his leg. Their shop teacher, Mr. Cox had came out to break up what ever was happening. He had learned from experience from these kids to be on the look out for fighting.

When Mr. Cox saw everything was ok he returned to his office.

"Homo huh?" Monty asked, "That's why I'm boning your sister right?"

"I really don't care what you do with Alyssa," he said turning around heading back to the GMC he had been working on.

School had let out finally. Psymon had to deal with Monty for the rest shop taunting him about Alyssa and what they did in mom's car. He wanted to tell his mom but…. He just couldn't. He honestly didn't like Monty talking bad about her but he was mad at her for what she said.

Psymon walked out the back door to go to his truck. He told Dane and Forest he had to stop at his locker to drop off 'crap' from English. He walked up the walkway along the football field and noticed a certain someone under the bleachers crying.

She was sitting on the ground with her head between her knees crying audibly. 'Should I go over there?!' he thought to himself. But what if she just told him to go away, or just ran away? Then he would look like an idiot. But he hated seeing women cry.

He sucked in a deep breath and walked over to her. He kneeled beside her, "Hey…are you ok?" he mentally slapped himself, obviously she wasn't ok.

She gasped then tried to quickly wipe her tears away. "Yea, I'm fine."

He sat down crossing his legs and looked at her. "You can tell me what happened."

"I don't even know you…"

"What? I'm Psymon… remember? The kid that had the accident everyone and their mother saw?"

She looked at him with puffy eyes, "Oh my god, I didn't even recognize you. You were so much shorter then me back in July."

"Yea puberty hit me like a sock full of nickels," he said laughing trying to lighten the mood, "But seriously, you can tell me what's wrong because I highly doubt crying under bleachers is your hobby."

It looked like she was hesitating but she opened up. "Monty has been cheating on me. He has another girlfriend."

"Yea my sister. He's been trying to get to me about it all day."

"Alyssa is your sister?"

"Unfortunately."

She relaxed her legs and looked him in the eyes, "How did you know?"

"Well, me, Dane, and Forest were egging cars when I saw my moms car come down the street. I threw the whole carton and when they stopped I saw him and my sister get out. She actually let him drive my mom's car."

"What a bastard," she said watching him light a cigarette. Tears fell down her cheeks sullenly.

"I hate seeing girls cry, if it will make you feel better I'd like to take you out sometime," his stomach was in knots and twisting and turning waiting on her reply.

She stared into, what she could see through his thick hair, his icy eyes and admired his features. He was very attractive in his own way, but she wasn't sure about him or the situation at hand. "I don't know…," she said looking back down.

He smiled and stood acting calmly as possible, "Well let me know, you look like you could use some cheering up." And with that he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

"_¿ Cuántas personas le hacen piensa están allí que comenzado fechando porque ellos fueron demasiado perezosos suicidarse?"_

"_How many people do you think are out there that started dating because they were too lazy to commit suicide?"_

* * *

He reached his truck and hopped in. Dane and Forest were already sitting in the vehicle.

"What took so long?" Forest asked.

"Don't worry about it," Psymon replied with a grin.

Later that night Psymon had walked up to Alyssa's room and knocked on the door. She opened the door stepping out into the hallway and asked, "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said.

This took her by surprise. He looked her in the eye and continued, "Monty told me about you and him. And it wasn't exactly… pleasant. It really hit me and I realized that we're fighting and loosing a bond over stupid shit. I don't know… I'm just sorry."

She wiped a tear from her eye and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Me too," she told him. He hugged her back. He thought he would kick himself for this because he would be giving in but it was just the opposite. He felt better knowing he wasn't hated anymore.

She looked up to him, "And I'm sorry I told mom you smoke."

"You what?!"

"I was mad and upset and- I'm sorry!" she was almost pleading with him not to hurt her. She remembered hearing what triggered his episode in the hospital and wasn't about to experience it first hand.

He let go and lacing his fingers atop his head. He started pacing back and forth. "How did you even know?"

"I saw you smoking after school but it's ok Psymon, mom wasn't mad! I don't know if she told dad yet or not but… she's not mad."

He stopped and looked at her. "Ok… I'll just wait for her to come to me about it," he almost said to himself more so.

Alyssa smiled and shook her head yes. He started mumbling to himself walking away to his room.

He pulled of his hat locking his door. He opened the window stepping out onto the roof and sitting down crossed legged. He lit a cigarette and relaxed to the music of the night.

The next morning found Alyssa banging on the bathroom door for Psymon to get out.

"What are you masturbating in there? Let's go!" she yelled.

"Yes, go away," he yelled back.

"Ew!" she squeaked heading downstairs. He was in fact just getting out of the shower and drying his hair.

"Mom!" Alyssa yelled stepping into the kitchen arms crossed with a towel, "Psymon's jerking off in the bathroom tell him he can do that in his room!"

Denise sighed, the arguing never ended. 'I now know why some animals eat their offspring,' she thought to herself. "I'll take care of it," Tom said.

He walked upstairs and knocked on the door, "Psymon."

Psymon flung the door open, "Can I shower without people bitching? Shit…" he said walking away clad in boxers back to his room. Tom sighed in a 'I-give-up' way and headed back downstairs. But then again this was normal morning for the Combs.

Later in the day, Psymon was found in gym with Dane sitting in their squads. Psymon now loved this class because it turns out Elise was in here too. So was Farah which got Dane excited. The two were poking fun a Dave, the kid who wore spandex shorts. "Does it tingle when you get spanked?" Dane asked.

"You guys are stupid, a lot of people wear spandex," Dave said.

"Yea, Dave, I would've wore mine but, I remembered I'm not gay," Psymon told him.

Dave flipped them off and turned around pushing his glasses up. Then the beast walked in, Mrs. G. She was tall and manly with broad shoulders and what looked like a mustache. She had a beat up volley ball under one arm walking in front of the small crowd.

"If you wanna pass this class you better listen to what your told. Follow directions and pay attention. Now get up, time for warm ups," she directed.

"Man-bear-pig," Psymon coughed out.

He could see Elise snigger from the corner of his eye. And of course Dane had to chime in coughing, "Mrs. G has a wiener."

"Go!" she yelled at them. The class took three laps around the gym while Psymon and Dane had to do three more. Every time they passed by the front of the class where she instructing stretching moves, the class heard 'Man-bear-pig,' or 'porn-stache'.

They had finally began playing. Boys vs. girls, two on two. Psymon wanted to play Elise but it didn't look like that was happening. He was hoping fate would have her and Farah over to their court.

Getting back to the game; Psymon was rather enjoying it considering he could finally spike the ball seeing how he had gotten taller. Dane would set it and he would spike it, they were taking names and kicking ass.

It turns out fate was good to Psymon today as Elise and Farah came over to their court.

"Hello boys," Farah greeted.

"Hello gypsy," Psymon said in a 'Borat' tone.

"Ready to get your butts kicked?" Elise asked.

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that I don't know the answer," Dane said throwing the ball over the net.

"We'll serve first," Farah said catching the ball and walking back to the red line. The boys didn't really care they didn't volley for serve. Farah served it but Psymon instantly jumped up spiking it down.

"That's not fair, we're not as tall as you," Elise laughed.

Dane walked up to the net, "Well life sucks. But you can try again, there's a fifty-fifty chance you might get us."

"But there's a ninety percent chance you won't," Psymon said as Farah tossed him the ball. They continued playing; the boys were winning.

Mrs. G AKA man-bear-pig, came to their court, "Your not really doing it right. The game is like a stage-"

Psymon raised his hand. "What?" she asked.

"Can I operate the trap door… and can you stand over it."

"Take a lap Mr. intellectual!"

"An intellectual is someone who has found something more interesting than sex," he said starting to jog away. Dane crossed his arms saying, "And he hasn't found anything more interesting yet."

In shop Psymon was busy changing brake pads on a Chevy pick up. He cursed at his baggy jeans as they were ripped at the bottom and he kept stepping on them. Dane was trying to replace all of the fuel injectors in a Honda but was getting frustrated.

"Don't go fighting a Honda now," Psymon said pulling the new brake pad from the packaging.

"Why can all fights be food fights?" Dane asked him leaning into the engine bay of the car.

"Well every fight is food fight if you're a cannibal."

"I guess so," Dane said standing up and looking out the bay door, "I hope Elise is a cannibal."

Psymon looked where he was and saw Monty fighting with Elise. They were arguing kind of loud. It apparently got Mr. Cox's attention as he came out of his office. "Hey!" he yelled over to them.

"Shut up sucks Cox," Monty said.

Mr. Cox went back into his office and grabbed a write up slip and started jotting on it. Monty kept yelling but neither of the boys could hear what he was saying. Elise stormed out and soon enough Monty was sent to the office for insubordination.

The bell rang signaling the end of third block and the start of fourth. Psymon took the chance to step outside for a cigarette. Mr. Cox didn't mind it as long as no administrators were around.

Elise had come back into auto shop walking up to Dane. "Hey Dane, have you seen Psymon?" she asked.

"Yea he's outside over there," he told her pointing to the side he was on.

She walked out there and spotted him sitting on a crate with his elbows resting on his knees. He took a drag then spit.

"Ew," she said laughing.

He sat back leaning against the wall, "Well I wouldn't have spit if you weren't trying to sneak up on me."

She walked up beside him leaning against the brick wall. "Well this is from the nurse," she said handing him a thick piece of paper. Elise was in Health Occupations shop and worked in the nurses office instead of shop sometimes.

He grabbed it reading it over, it was a physical form. "Oh, thanks I guess. I thought you came here for something else."

"I did," she fiddled with the hem of her tight red shirt, "I wanted take you up on that offer you made yesterday."

He put out his cigarette and stood up. "Cool. How about tonight, it is Friday after all."

She smiled benevolently, "Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up around seven. Trust me we're gunna have fun tonight."

She got closer and hugged him. He almost went into cardio arrest feeling her this close to him. 'be calm….slurpie, slurpie, slurpie, slurpie….' He thought to himself as she pulled away and walking back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Love is temporary madness"_

"_Amor es la locura temporario"_

* * *

Psymon ran back inside and grabbed Dane by his collar, "I'm taking Elise out!"

"Yea, that's great and all…but, do you really have to dance around all excited? Want me to grab your purse and heels so we can dance in a circle around them? Ok seriously you can stop now."

"You don't understand, I really like her. Like _really_ like her. I have been waiting for this chance for a looong time now."

"Ok calm down before you go into a epileptic seizure."

Psymon had been home for a couple of hours now. He had been planning everything for the night. He did have to spend a pretty penny but she was worth it. It was a good thing Steel MX still gave him the truck and his five grand. He really hoped she was outgoing and open to unique ideas. He was surprised that he actually thought of this on his own.

He wore dark wash jeans, a dark red fitting T-shirt with a black collared shirt buttoned half way with the sleeves rolled up. His favorite green hat didn't match his outfit so he opted to wear a black brimmed beanie which he pushed over to the side. "Good lord man, your sexy," he told his reflection spraying a little cologne on himself.

He pounded down the stairs keys in hand about to head out the door until Denise stopped him. "My don't you look handsome tonight."

"Yea, I wanna make a good impression."

She walked up to him and pulled his silver necklace from his inside his shirt. "Gracias Madre," she told him.

She kissed him on the cheek saying, "Bienvenida," then sent him on his way. Over the years she did pick up some of his Spanish, though she thought she sounded silly speaking it.

He finally arrived at her house and saw her open the door and walking out. He also spotted some guy looking out the window. She opened the door and climbed in. She wore a tight white shirt with skinny jeans and high black boots. Her golden blonde hair straightened.

"Hey," she said putting her seat belt on.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"So what do you have planned tonight?"

"Well…. You'll see. So who was that guy in your window?"

"Oh, that was my brother. I have five."

"Wow… maybe I should take you home, you had fun right?"

"Shut up," She laughed pushing his shoulder as they drove away.

Psymon pulled into a parking spot and heard Elise gasp, "Oh my gosh, I love the aquarium!"

"Alright, mission accomplished, let's go," he said getting out.

They walked up to main entrance as he gave his name and they were admitted. They wondered in looking at the colorful walls with paintings of colorful fish. They entered a hallway with many varieties of fish. Elise pointed out her favorite fish, which were about all of them.

"I like the clown fish," he told her pointing to it, "it's and unordinary color and I'm a clown."

She giggled, "No your not, I would label you as almost comedian."

"Almost?"

"Yes, Dane is definitely a comedian."

"Yea that kid comes up with the weirdest shit."

She grabbed his hand lacing her fingers and he down at her smiling. They then proceeded through. They came to a door which was closed and guarded by security.

Elise pouted, "Aww, the big fish dome thing is closed."

He pulled her along, "Let's see if we can get in."

The security guard stopped them, "It's closed for tonight."

Psymon went into his pocket and pulled out a card and flashed it to the guard. The guard smiled and opened the door. Psymon guided Elise by the small of her back as she gazed in.

The dome was nothing but glass and water. Sharks and turtles and colorful fish swam around in schools. In the middle of the dome was a small table with a red table cloth, silverware and candles.

She was speechless and Psymon saw it. "Impressed yet?" he asked pulling a chair out for her.

She sat down slowly, "Am I ever… wow… this is … I don't even know."

He sat down across from her. "I'm just glad you like it. I can't say I've ever done this for anybody before"

"This is amazing, just wait until I tell Farah."

"She'll be jealous," he joked.

A waiter came out and placed two covered plated in front of them. He took the lid off revealing chicken and other different foods.

"Chicken?" she asked, "I thought maybe it would be fish."

"That's just cruel," he told her laughing, "Plus the name of it was awesome. It's called kick ass chicken."

She laughed. "This is amazing, I didn't even know you could do this here."

"Well, as cheesy as this sounds, you yourself look amazing tonight."

He could see her blush.

"Thanks, you know, you don't look too bad either. You clean up nice."

"I try," he said as they continued on with their meal.

"So, have you ever dated anyone from our school?" she asked.

"Nah, I really never had a real girlfriend."

"Are you a virgin?"

He smiled raising his eyebrow, "My god your blunt but, no I'm not. And I'm not a manwhore either."

"No offense but… your sister…."

"Yea I know. I don't want to know, but I do. And I'm not like her. So don't think that or anything," he stopped himself realizing he was starting to blab.

"It's ok I didn't think that at all, your really sweet. But I don't understand how she failed Spanish class."

"Well she doesn't speak Spanish," he told her. He knew what was coming next by the confused look on her face.

"Aren't you Spanish?" he nodded yes, "and she's your sister…"

"Long story short, I was adopted. About ten years ago. I had a pretty bad childhood."

She held his hand from across the table, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later," he said with a smile. He didn't want to dampen the mood any more.

They finished with dinner and headed out. Psymon thanked the manager on his way out. Psymon opened the door and helped Elise in then walked around to his side climbing in.

"So where to now?" she asked.

"A drive in movie, you like comedy right?"

"Yea, but a drive in movie? There's none around here is there?"

"Sure there is," he said pulling out into the street and taking off. Elise watched him light up a cigarette and watched him puff on it. The way he inhaled and exhaled was captivating in some way. He did it with a certain manner she liked watching.

Psymon pulled up to his house backing into the drive way while pushing a button on a remote that opened the garage door. He parked it and got out. Elise followed suit. She looked at the TV as Psymon started to pull the bed cover off the truck.

"I get it now, drive in movie," she said almost breaking out laughing.

"Yup," he removed the cover completely to reveal an air mattress that fill the bed covered in plush comforters and pillows.

"Ever seen Wayne's World?" he asked.

"I can't say I have," she said removing her boots. He hit play and climbed in laying down. Elise made the daring move of crawling up next to him and laying down rested her head on his chest. He invited it positioning his arm around her shoulder.

Psymon reached behind into the corner and pulled out two wine coolers, "Want one? It's strawberry dackery." He said swishing it around she laughed while grabbing it from his hand and opening it. They watched the movie laughing and giggling. Elise laughed at the jokes he made and he laughed at hers.

The movie was finished and they were still laughing at the comedic antics of Wayne and Garth. Psymon threw their empty bottles away and closed the tailgate and attaching the cover back on.

He climbed in and started the truck. Elise was putting her boots back on and still laughing about scenes from the movie.

"You, know it sucks tonight has to end, I had such an amazing time tonight," she said.

"I know, I'm glad you liked it. I'd love to take you out again."

"Only if we can go to the drive in movie again," she joked.

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

He pulled up to her house and parked the truck getting out

He pulled up to her house and parked the truck getting out. He opened her door holding out his hand, "Madame."

"Why thank you my prince charming," she smiled. They walked up her walkway and he saw a couple pairs of eyes watching them from different windows.

"Your house makes me nervous," he said.

"It's ok, they're just very protective over me. Including my dad."

They stood on her pooch step holding hands. "I had a great time tonight, thank you so much, I definitely feel better."

"Good, I'm glad to see you smile again, it's a very pretty one you have there," he told her smirking.

She hugged him as he hugged back, "Thanks, I'll see you later I guess," she said. She let go and opened her door. She slowly closed it and leaned against it with her hand on her chest taking deep breaths. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself turning around and pulling the door open running back down the walkway. "Psymon! Wait!" she called.

He stopped and turned around only to be crashed in to by her as she jumped into his arms kissing him. He held onto her while she deepened the kiss. He felt his stomach doing flips holding her close.

He let her down as she held onto his arms. "I'll call you tomorrow," she said smiling then walking back inside. He walked back to his truck still a little stunned. He sat in the driver seat silently…. then he exploded into happy fits of laughter and joy while dancing some what. During his little happy dance he honked the horn, "Shit," he said. He quickly put it in drive and left.

Psymon laid in bed for an entire two hours and unable to fall asleep. He had been replaying the night and how perfectly it went. He couldn't wait to see her again. Even though tonight sucked up a good sum of money, he wouldn't have done it any other way.

He finally gave up and wondered downstairs and started making hot tea microwave style. The microwave beeped and he pulled out his drink then sat on the ledge of the big kitchen window. Soon he heard Denise's soft voice through the moonlit room.

"Can't sleep?" She was in her robe and hair did up in a bun.

He shook his head no taking a sip. She sat next to him, "You know, a full stomach always put me to sleep."

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry so much about what I eat," he said flatly staring at the tea.

"It's my job. And it's not really what, but when. It's just a suggestion," she smiled.

"Maybe…"

"I remember me and your fathers first date. He took me bowling then we went down to the lake. He bought glow sticks and we threw them into the lake. The waves brought them back and we threw them back over and over again. He was so adventurous."

"I think I might actually use that idea for next time. She said wanted to go out again soon."

Denise laughed, "Well you need a job if your gunna keep treating her out. That sponsor money isn't going to last forever."

"You think dad will hire me? I can go out on CIE to his shop."

"Why don't you ask," she said getting up and walking to the stairs but turned around, "You know even though I don't like it, you can smoke on your roof if you want, just make sure no smoke comes back inside."

He felt extremely nervous hearing her mention his smoking but was glad she didn't flip out on him. He put his cup in the sink and went back to bed. About another hour or so of tossing and turning in his sheets he finally fell asleep.

The next morning, around nine, the phone rang. Denise picked, "Hello?"

"Hi, can I talk to Psymon please?"

"Sure hold on," Denise told the girl. She opened the back door and called out, "Psymon, phone!"

Psymon had been outside chasing the dog around with the hose trying to finish giving her bath before she froze.

Psymon ran across the deck and grabbed the phone, "Herrow?"

Elise laughed, "Well herrow to you too."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Dane were busy tonight. Me and Farah don't have anything else to do and I know Dane has his eye on her."

Psymon laughed, "Yea, he's a horn dog."

"So you guys wanna hang out with us at my house?" she asked.

"Abso- no Angel! Stop!" Psymon yelled as Angel ran up to him and starting shaking all of the water from her fur, "Ahh!" he yelled.

He could hear Elise gasping for air on the other line. "Now I'm wet and cold. We'll be there at..."

"Eight?" she asked.

"Ok, see ya."

Psymon called Dane to tell him the news, and he was more then excited.

"Dude! I'm getting some tonight!" Dane yelled into the phone.

"Dude! No… no your not," Psymon said sarcastically.

"Yea… I am."

Psymon laughed and they eventually hung up.

That night Psymon and Dane were on their way to Elise's house. Psymon parked out front and they got out. They could see Elise already opening the door to let them in. She informed them her parents and brothers weren't home and wouldn't be until late.

They walked into the family room and saw the girls had a movie playing. Psymon and Elise sat together with his arm around her and her leaning into him. Dane had his arm around Farah trying so very hard to woo her. She thought his attempts were cute.

Half way through the movie Farah and Dane began to suck each others faces. Psymon couldn't really stand the sight of his best friend slobbering all over this poor girl anymore.

"Is it cool if I smoke outside?" He asked Elise.

"Yea, I'll come with you," she said getting up and throwing on her hoodie. Psymon put on his deep green jacket with the fur hood and followed her outside. Stepping out onto the back deck he noticed it began to snow heavily.

"Do you want the light on?" she asked.

"No, I like the dark."

She hugged herself looking at him, "You ever take that hat off?"

"Sure, when I shower and sleep."

"So you like, wear it around the house and stuff?"

"Yep," he said through exhaling smoke. He saw her shiver and held out his arm. She drew herself close to him wrapping her around his waist beneath his jacket. She rested her head against his chest listening to him breath and the sound of his heart beat.

"Elise, I really like you. I know I said I wanted to take you out to make you feel better, but I kind of did it to impress you and-"

"It's ok," she said interrupting him, "I really like you too. And you know… I think I would be really jealous if I saw you with another girl, I just might trash someone's reputation," she joked.

Psymon was trying to think of what to say, he wanted to say something funny, but he always did that to lighten the mood. Right now the mood was perfect.

He held her a little tighter, "I don't think I would want another girl."

She gently placed her hands on his neck and kissed him with his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as he pulled her in closer. She loved the way he moved his tongue.

She pulled away and smiled at him. All he could do was just smile back. His feelings for her were growing ever so stronger. "Let's go back inside," she said as he threw his cigarette butt to the ground.

They sat back down and noticed Dane and Farah called the make out session quits for now. Dane took a sip of drink then put it down saying, "Dude tell them about the time you were tripping on acid at my sisters house."

"_I like her because she smiles at me and means it."_

"_Yo la quiero porque ella sonríe en mí y lo significa."_

Elise looked him weird and he suddenly felt his face turned beat red. He cleared his throat, "I only tried it once. It was horrible. Him and his sister left me in a room with a TV. The remote kept moving around the room so I'm in there chasing it and I kept running into walls so I left the room. Well Dane and his sister are in her room just chilling I guess. And I see her door like swirling around and moving so I start running and ran right into it. Well long and behold I ran right through the door; like through the door. It didn't open."

Dane started laughing, "My sister was _pissed _dude. He stops dead in his tracks with the straightest face and goes, 'This isn't a portal' and runs away. We follow him downstairs and see him under the kitchen table licking the floor saying something in Spanish."

They were laughing so hard the girls started tearing. Psymon held his stomach, "I said prueba como púrpura. It means 'it tastes like purple'." Then they lost it laughing hysterically. Farah quickly left to the bathroom upstairs saying she peed herself a little bit.

Elise walked Psymon and Dane to the door as they were leaving. Dane started walking to the truck but Psymon stayed for a minute to say goodbye.

He pulled her in and hugged her close, "I don't wanna leave, but I have to."

"I don't want you to leave… but my brother will be home soon."

He laughed leaning down and kissing her, "I'll see you Monday."

She let her hand slide out of his as he walked to his truck.


	13. Chapter 13

"The problem with some people when they aren't drunk, they're sober

"_A best friend is someone who can pick out all of your flaws and imperfections and love you for you."_

"_Un mejor amigo es alguien que puede escoger todos sus desperfectos y las imperfecciones y adorarle para usted."_

Psymon started driving down the road in the silent night. "Dude let's stop at my house real quick," Dane said. Psymon made a sharp turn and drove to the designated house.

Dane had run inside and grabbed a book bag bringing it back out. Dane told Psymon to drive to the peak. "What took so long?" Psymon asked.

Dane smirked opening the bag to reveal beers and a bottle of vodka. Psymon smiled driving a little faster.

They arrived and hopped out. Psymon put down the tailgate and they sat on it beginning their drinking raid in the falling snow.

Six beers each and half the bottle of UV later, they were feeling pretty good. "Dude!" Dane almost shouted, "Farah is so hot"

"You spitted… spat on me duetchbag," Psymon said almost falling off the tailgate.

Dane laughed, "You said duetchbag, like German. Dude… uhh …. Remember that old jeep your dad had?"

"… That thing was such a piece of sh- Oh my God a beer!" Psymon reached for it falling off the tailgate. Psymon laid on the ground chugging the beer.

Dane leaned over looking down at Psymon, "By a round of applause, how do you feel?"

"Uh oh.. I gotta go pee pee," Psymon said running away behind a tree.

"I gotta poo!" Dane yelled running after him. Dane practically ripped his pants off leaning on a tree. Psymon turned his head from where he was standing, "You don't have tee pee."

"Its called pine cones for a reason…..what?" Dane said making a strained face.

"It's never ending. No wait it ended," Psymon shook off then fell over.

After another half hour of laughing and falling they made it back to the truck. "You good to drive?" Dane asked.

"Bitch!" Psymon said pushing Dane head first into the window, "Don't chu ever question my drunken abilities."

Psymon managed to make it back to Dane's where his dad had greeted them at the sidewalk. Mr. Cook opened the door and pulled his son out of the truck.

"You took my god damn beer boy! I oughtta hang you ass out to dry," The angry voice drained as they walked away… well more like Mr. Cook dragged Dane away.

Psymon figured out he wasn't sleeping over Danes and drove home. Psymon finally came home after swerving and hopping the curb parking half way on the front lawn. He put it in reverse, realized he was still moving, then parked and got out.

He stumbled up the walk way opening the front door after walking head first into it. He acted straight as possible passing the living room where his mom and dad sat watching TV.

Psymon went straight upstairs and went into the bathroom. He pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet, with boxers still on. He didn't know why, he just had the urge to sit on the toilet. He held onto the bowl to stable himself but then threw up in his pants.

"Eww…" he said kicking the pants off. He got up to leave but stumbled falling into the shower doors then fell between the toilet and tub passing out.

A bang was heard coming from upstairs. Denise looked towards the stairs, "What was that?"

Tom got up and looked out the front window. He saw the very wrong and awkward parking job. "Jesus…"

Denise had already gone upstairs to check what the noise was when she saw Melissa leaning against the bathroom door frame looking in. Denise walked up and looked in seeing him on the floor having a look of drunken stupor.

Denise grabbed his hand pulling him up into a sitting position. She smelled the heavy alcohol on his breath as he said, "Me and Jill need…. personal time…. woman."

"Drunken words are the sober minds thoughts," Melissa said with her arms crossed, "he's talking about his hand."

Denise managed to pull him up as he leaned on her with an arm around her shoulders, "But Jill?"

"Lookie," he said holding out his hand. He pointed to his thumb and pointer finger which looked like a 'J' and the other three fingers looked like 'ill'. Just then Tom walked in.

He grabbed Psymon by the arm and pulled him into Psymon's room, "Alright dude, your in deep shit." He saw Psymon's face distort with an awkward sound from his stomach and opened the window in his room pushing him halfway out as he began the throw up.

Tom secured him and pulled him back in as Psymon asked, "Would this be a bad time to ask for a job?" Tom gave him no answer and pushed him on the bed walking out. Denise came in putting a trashcan next to his bed. She moved his hair from his head and kissed his forehead whispering, "Hope your prepared for tomorrow kid."

The next morning Denise sat with Melissa at the kitchen table as Tom wondered downstairs with ten year old Chrissy, the little baby from so many Christmas' ago. The young girl was being watched for the day while her parents went to the city.

Chrissy sat down as Tom replaced the scissors in the drawer. Denise looked at him and asked, "What did you do Tom?"

"He's funny looking!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Tom!" Denise stood up, "We agreed to just give him chores for the week and take his truck. What did you do?"

"Don't worry, you baby boy is still sound asleep. Trust me he'll be punished enough when he wakes up," Tom told her started to laugh uncontrollably.

Melissa smiled silently as Denise sat down in a huff. 'Just wait until Alyssa sees this,' she thought her herself.

Psymon finally opened his eyes to the blinding light of the sun. He moaned getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As he went to opened the mirror to look for Tylenol for his tremendous hangover, he looked in the mirror.

"And you took his hat? You know he's gunna freak out. What if he has another," Denise censored herself, "… you know…episode."

Tom looked up from his paper, "I never really thought about that," he lifted his paper back up and continued reading.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!" was heard from the bathroom upstairs. Denise gasped covering her mouth as Tom and Chrissy began to laugh so hard they cried.

Feet pounded the stairs and then appeared Psymon with a shirt over his head, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Tom couldn't stop laughing to answer. He some what calmed himself wiping his tears away, "Guess you'll have to get a hair cut huh?"

Psymon gripped the shirt on his head tighter, "You're a fuckin asshole, you took all my hats too!"

"Watch your mouth," Tom said laughing and going back to reading his paper.

"It cant be that bad," said Denise as she gently pulled off the shirt. Psymon kept the frown on his face as the rest of the family looked at him. Hairs were jutting out of place and cut all different lengths. Chopped and completely destroyed.

Little Chrissy began cracking up. Tom looked up at his son, "Now you can walk to barber shop, no hat, no shirt over your head, no nothing."

Denise rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry and know that I had absolutely nothing to do with this."

Psymon retreated upstairs and changed his clothes. Tom yelled upstairs that he wasn't to wear anything with a hood. He cursed to himself the whole way to barber shop. He tried his best to cover his head but as soon as he turn the corner on his block he removed his jacket and put it over his head.

He walked into the shop and stood in front of the desk. "Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"I need to fix my hair… I had a mishap."

She pointed to a chair to sit in as he was met there by an older gentleman. "What can I do for you?"

Psymon removed the jacket and pointed to his head, "Fix this."

"Ok then."

Psymon watched hairs fall in front of his face. He almost cried watching his hair being cut like he could feel it. He had this long shaggy hair since a very young age, so maybe this was a good thing. But what about Elise? Would she still like him? What would people say? Nobody has ever gotten a really good look at his face, not even his family.

Before Psymon could freak out the barber swung the chair around so he could see his reflection. The hairs on his head were only about three or four inches long and spiked up with gel.

"I see kids with this hairdo all the time now a days," the old man said.

"Wow… thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

"_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on."_

"_En tres palabras que puedo resumir todo que he aprendido acerca de la vida: Pasa."_

* * *

Psymon walked through the front door of his small town home. His mom and dad on the couch watching TV and Chrissy playing with the twins' old toys. "See? It doesn't look bad at all, we can actually see your face now," his mother said.

Tom turned around, "So what did you learn?"

"The next time I get drunk don't come home."

He then hastly headed to his room. He could feel the anger building and heating up. He sat on his bed contemplating some sort of revenge, something to get back at Tom. He laid back trying to relax himself, he didn't want another episode…

* * *

Monday morning has arrived and Psymon was not excited for it. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror debating on whether or not to wear a hat. He leafed his fingers through the black spikes and decided he would be brave and show it off.

He wondered downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast awaited him. Sitting down at the table, the twins instantly looked at him.

"Just say it already," he told them.

Alyssa burst out laughing, "Oh my, I can not believe I missed them cutting your hair off haha! I didn't even know you had a forehead."

"I'm leaving," Psymon said getting up and walking out to the garage. Tom wanted to keep his keys but Denise forced him to let Psymon drive.

He pulled up to Dane's house watching him walk to his truck. He only looked forward not wanted to make eye contact. Dane opened the door getting in and looked at his friend.

"Am I in the right truck?" he asked.

"Shut up."

"What the hell happened?"

"I came home hammered, puked everywhere, pissed off my dad then woke up with my hair all fucked up."

"I hope your girlfriend likes your new hair."

Psymon cringed being reminded of the future situation. He wanted this to be a real relationship. Something like he's never had before and prayed his father didn't screw him over.

After a close call of almost punching Forest in the face because of his hair, the moment of truth came. He peeked in homeroom and saw Elise talking with Farah. Elise turned toward the door as Psymon quickly moved out of her eyesight.

"I can't go in there dude," he told Dane.

"What are you gunna wait until your hair grows back to see her again?"

"I could do that."

With that Dane pushed him into the class room as Psymon rushed to his seat in the back just as the bell rang. Elise hadn't noticed him enter having Psymon sigh in relief.

An evil smile crept along Dane face as he rolled up a piece of paper into a ball.

"No," Psymon whispered paying no attention to the morning announcements, "Don't even think about it!"

Dane only laughed throwing the ball as Elise. She turned around to wave at them to only do a double take. She looked confused mouthing, "What happened?"

After homeroom the students left the classroom as Elise pulled Psymon aside to talk to him. "So why did you cut your hair?"

"Well, after me and Dane left your house we got a little drunk and-"

Dane cut him off, "A little? We were completely annihilated. This one fell off the tailgate chasing a beer."

"Anyway, that night I went home and parked my truck on the front lawn and puked in my pants then passed out in the bathroom and the next morning I woke up with my hair all chopped up thanks to my dad and little cousin. So I had to walk into town and get a haircut."

Elise smiled finding his story funny, "I think it looks cute. I like being able to see your face now." She leaned kissing him then heading off with Farah to her next class.

During shop Monty was sent to the principals office for starting a fight with Psymon. He apparently saw Elise kissing him and didn't like it. When the blonde beauty herself got wind of it she headed straight for auto mechanics.

Psymon sat outside smoking a cigarette as Elise rounded the corner from inside. He looked up to her with his black eye. "Oh my God, now what happened?"

"Monty saw us and punched me in the face so I beat him with a wrench then Forest picked him up and he got written up. So yea that's pretty much the story."

She sat on his lap holding his face trying to inspect his eye.

"It doesn't look too bad, it's not swollen. Your eye is a little red though."

He smiled, "It's fine."

He loved how she knew how to take care of him. He couldn't believe this was his girlfriend, she was pretty much perfect in his eyes and he couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

The past happy months came and went as fast as the blink of the eye. Psymon and Elise were still going strong as well as Farah and Dane. Forest even had his eye on a young girl from school.

Over Thanksgiving Psymon got the chance to meet Elise's family and found her five brothers and overprotective dad to be very cool and collected people. Elise had told him all about surfing in California and other known places around the world. Psymon decided to bring her snowboarding with him and Tom and she did as well as he expected. Now they take a trip snowboarding to Psymon's favorite spot every weekend.

Now it was almost Christmas again and it was Elise's turn to meet Psymon's family. She was nervous just Psymon was meeting her family.

On this night, the eve of Christmas Eve, Psymon brought his wonderful girlfriend and best friend to the peak that looked over Swift Current. Farah would've come but had other appointments to tend to. They sat contently in the truck bed sipping on Elise's favorite wine coolers.

"So what's your family like? What's everybody's names?" Elise asked.

"Well there's Grandma Combs. My dad's mom, she really nice the usual grandmother type I guess. Then there's Aunt Becka and Aunt Terry who are my dad's sisters."

"And your cousin Kelly's daughter Chrissy who cut your hair right?" Dane asked.

"Yea," Psymon laughed. Even though his hair of almost ten years was gone he appreciated the new look and kept it that way.

"You know, after all this time we've been together, you've never told me about your real family. You know…like you biological parents," Elise said. She's always wondered but never had the gull to actually ask him, almost afraid to confront him on it. But she finally had the courage to ask.

Dane looked to Psymon waiting for an answer, "After all these years you've never told me either, I just know about your little brother."

Now both sets of eyes were on him. "Well, there's not really much to explain," Psymon paused, "this might be harder to say then I thought."

"Tell us the truth Psymon, we wanna know everything. He's your best friend and I'm your girlfriend, we'll love you no matter what."

"No homo," Dane said.

"Ok… well… my mother was addicted to prescription drugs and my dad was an alcoholic. My mother, I think her name was Jaslene, came from the Dominican Republic and my dad was some kind of European. His name was Dominic. I remember because my little brother was named after him but we called him Nicky.

"It started when I was about six, every couple of months when my parents would fight my dad would take me or my brother to a hotel for a couple of days until the police made him go home. My parents would constantly beat Nicky and me like they were taking their anger out on us. Eighty percent of all the bones I've broken were from when I was with my real parents. They didn't feed us very well and couldn't really take care of us. I guess that's why I'm so thin now.

"But one day my parents really got into it and my dad dragged me by my hair out to his truck to go to another hotel. I think someone may have passed by our house and called the cops because the next day me and my dad had to sneak out of the back window of the hotel room and we got into a huge car chase. After about twenty minutes of trying to outrun a bunch of cops we got into an accident. I was in the hospital for a while then my Aunt Tamara found me a new home, which is where I am now. Ever since then I've never heard from any of them since. The only person I really wanna see is my little brother."

The other two were dead silent as if Psymon were goin to speak again.

But fortunately Dane broke the awkward silence first, "Wow… that's deep."

Psymon felt Elise's grip tighten a little more as if to comfort him, and in a way it did. "We'll find your brother one day, I want to help you," she said.

"That would be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Other then meeting me…. Right? Buddy?" Dane asked.


	15. Chapter 15

"_No es el tamaño del perro en el combate, es el tamaño del combate en el perro."_

"_It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."_

* * *

Christmas morning had become routine by now. The kids got the new product of the year for their generation and mom and dad got the usual jewelry, tools, and accessories. Angel had gotten new chew toys and treats in her own stocking.

Psymon sat on the couch in jeans and black thermal waiting for Elise to come over. Angel laid on his lap as he pet her belly. He didn't really know what to get her for Christmas but he figured something simple so when her birthday rolled around he could outdo this gift.

"Nervous?" Melissa asked sitting on the other side of the dog.

"I hope she likes my gift."

"If she truly loves you then the thought is all that counts. True love begins when nothing is looked for in return."

"Whatever," Alyssa said from the love seat, "I hope she doesn't stay long."

"Yea the sight of you will make her sick," Psymon said.

* * *

Elise parked her car out front and began walking up the sidewalk to her boyfriend's house. She was about to knock on the door but heard obnoxious yelling from inside. She guessed between Psymon and one of his sisters, most likely Alyssa considering she was stuck up in her opinion.

The yelling stopped and the door opened revealing the quant woman that was his mother Denise, "Come in dear."

Psymon led her by the hand to his roof top where he set up lawn chairs. They each held a gift for the other to open as the snow pounded down with no wind.

"Open yours first," Elise said handing him the gift.

He smiled taking it and unwrapping it. The first gift was a personalized rubix cube with pictures of him and her. Memorable pictures like from their first date, thanksgiving, and a picture of them kissing. He opened the second gift to find a runaway alarm clock. He had to laugh. His mother would rant to Elise about his bad habits of falling back asleep when woken up for school. This alarm clock would go off at a designated time and when the snooze button was hit the alarm clock would roll away and keeping emitting random beeps and flashing lights.

"Thank you," he said leaning over and kissing her.

He then handed her the gifts. She gently unwrapped the long box to reveal a beautiful platinum rose within it. It sparkled and shined as her face lit up, roses were her favorite flower. She opened the next little box to reveal half of a white gold split heart necklace that read his name. She looked at him about to ask about the other half as he pulled it out from under his shirt. Her half of the heart was placed on the same chain as his silver cross.

"These are the best gifts you've given me yet."

He pulled her up from his seat and held her close kissing her in the winter wonderland.

His father rude voice son interrupted, "Yo guy, let's go. We're gunna be late for Grandma's."

Psymon opted to take his truck so Elise didn't have to breathe the same air as Alyssa in his dad's truck. He liked his own truck better considering his tires were chained up and ready for the foot of snow they would be traveling through. But as they drove on they realized the snow was getting heavier and heavier and thickening to well over two feet on the ground that wasn't plowed.

He could tell Elise was becoming nervous and laid a hand on her knee as some kind of reinsurance. But lo and behold they finally arrived as the women made their way to the porch and the boys loaded gifts off the F250.

Grandma Cobs being herself opened the door for them and greeted them with her genuine smile.

"Hello everybody," she said giving everybody hugs and kisses. She hugged Psymon and gave Elise a kiss on the cheek, "You must the young lady my little Psymon has been talking so much about. Oh Psymon, I can see your face, and my lord have you gotten tall."

"Grandma…"

Elise laughed as the old woman led them downstairs for the main course.

The dinner was of course huge and delicious and everybody gave their two cents on the topic of Psymon's height and haircut. His cousins, aunts and uncles told Elise all of the funny stories the family had archived over the years. The family then sat around the TV watching A Charlie Brown Christmas when dinner was done.

"Oh Christ, here we go again," Psymon's cousin Cody said sitting next to Psymon.

"What?" Elise asked sitting on the other side of him.

Psymon leaned into her ear, "Every single year after dinner we watch the same movie… every… single…year- ow!"

"Shh," Denise said pinching his shoulder from behind the couch as Elise laughed.

The movie came to the same ending as it did in 1965 when it debuted. Psymon stood up stretching as Elise poked him in the stomach, "Ah!"

They all walked to the door saying their goodbyes. Psymon turned the knob to open the front door and peered outside as he opened it. About three feet of snow had piled up against the door and nothing was to be seen beyond that except a white plain.

"Where's my truck?"

"What the hell?" Alyssa asked seeing that all the vehicles parked outside had clearly disappeared beneath the blanket of snow.

"I guess we're snowed in," Melissa said.

* * *

Given the fact that Grandma Combs wasn't letting anybody leave the house everybody was to sleep there. And against Denise's better judgment, Psymon and Elise got their own room. A simple loft upstairs in the strongly built Victorian house.

They laid on the floor wrapped in comforter watching the snow outside fall dramatically in the all window room. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"Not as pretty as you," he followed with a passionate kiss.

They ran fingers through hair and over skin. Psymon realized his hands were up her shirt and pulled them out, "Sorry," he said.

She sat up and straddled over his hips, "I think I'm ready."

"You think? You don't have to do this Elise."

She leaned down to his lips, "I want to."

As they continued to remove clothing and touch and feel, prying eyes proceeded to watch them.

Melissa kneeled as her sister stooped over her watching through the crack in the door. They watched their younger brother roll on top of Elise and have his way with her.

"Oh my God, I'm so telling mom!" Alyssa whispered. Melissa stood up and pulled her sister by the wrist back to their room.

"Don't you dare say anything! Like you've never had sex before?"

"So you're totally ok with that ho fucking your brother?"

"Shh! Just leave him alone!"

"Girls," Tom said peering into the room, "Be quiet will you?"

"Sorry," they said in unison.

Tom closed to door and debated on whether or not he should stop Psymon. He overheard what the twins had said and didn't know what to do. So he turned away to his room where his wife waited. Tom decided the boy would be punished in the morning for defacing his poor grandmother's house.

* * *

The next morning Tom stood over a sleeping Psymon. Tom chucked a hand full of flour into his sleeping face.

"Ahh!" said waking up instantly. Psymon sat up trying his best to wipe the flour off of his face, "What the hell?"

"Get your ass downstairs."

Psymon was instructed to go straight downstairs with the flour still all over his face and hair. He saw Elise laughing with her hand over her mouth sitting between his mother and Melissa. The entire family started poking fun at him. "Am I being punished for something?"

"Sit down and eat, we'll talk later."

It was near afternoon and the snow had not calmed down any. Psymon showered and put the same clothes on. He left his girlfriend with his mother and ventured upstairs to a roof. He went into the room his sisters stayed in and opened a window then lighting a cigarette. Before he knew it Tom opened the window.

"Yea?" Psymon asked.

Tom stepped out next to him. "I know what you did last night, and so do your sisters by the way."

Psymon didn't move, he didn't speak, he didn't even breath. How could he have been caught?

"I should've listened to your mother. Did you at least use protection?"

Psymon kept his eyes down.

Tom put both hands on Psymon shoulder forcing him to look at his father, "Did you?!"

Tom shook him again, "Huh?"

Little did Tom realize the fright in his son's eyes. Psymon didn't see Tom anymore, but was currently looking the devils eyes himself, Dominic Stark. Tom's grip tightened and suddenly Psymon dropped his cigarette and his hands were on Toms arms.

Psymon saw the white hot hate in his biological father's eyes and it truly scared him but his mind told him to fight to stay alive. It soon became a pushing shoving game and they gripped each other even harder. Psymon pushed Tom then threw a punch to his face connecting.

Tom stunned for only half a second threw his own punch and the fight had officially escalated. Father and son fighting each other for different reasons had hold of each other. Psymon couldn't feel pain or anything right now for that matter and didn't care what happened. Upon that thought he held "Nick" in a death grip and pushed both of them off the three story roof.

* * *

Denise, Elise, Grandma Combs, and Aunt Terry all sat in the kitchen gossiping.

"Psymon was a sickly lookin' thing when he first came," Terry said sipping her coffee.

"Teresa," Grandma Combs scolded.

"Well he wasn't the healthiest kid exactly, but he grew out of it," Denise said.

"Now he's tall and scrawny," Terry commented making Elise laugh.

Suddenly the four women saw two figures fall from the sky outside the bay window of the kitchen.

"My Lord what was that?" Grandma Combs yelled.

Becka and Joe ran in hearing the loud yells of the other women.

The twins, Cody and his uncle Jeff walked as Becka and Terry found their brother and nephew outside laying on the ground.

Both men were knocked out cold. Joe and Cody had gone outside to fetch them. Psymon laid on the couch wrapped in a comforter. Tom had woken up and was holding a cold package of peas to his head. Both of them were covered in bruises and bloodied cuts.

"We were having an argument," Tom started to explain to everybody, "and he wouldn't listen to me. I held him by the shoulder and the next thing I knew he threw a punch at me and we started fighting. Well something really ticked him off and pushed me off the roof and in panic I held onto him and we both came down."

"Why on the roof?" Terry asked.

Terry didn't get an answer as Denise began her onslaught. The usually sweet loving mother was on a rampage now that someone hurt her baby.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, "You promised from day one to never lay a hand on him."

"Denise-"

"I can't believe you Tom! Its one thing to argue but it's another when you know his past. What if he had another episode? Every time you get him worked up it could happen again and you do it anyway!"

Alyssa and Terry held Denise by the arms and pulled her into another room, "You promised him!" she yelled before a door closed in front of her. Melissa held Elise's hand and guided her into the same room as her sister and mother.

Denise was crying now and wanted to be with Psymon but they wouldn't let her out of the room. Terry sat her down and held her as she cried. Melissa sat next to her mother trying to comfort her.

Alyssa got up and instructed Elise to follow her. They left the room and into the kitchen. They sat down. Since the beginning of Elise and Psymon's relationship, she and Alyssa hadn't spoken to each other once. So this was odd.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Alyssa said, "My mom has never gotten that worked up before."

Elise didn't know what to say other then, "its human nature."

"Look, I know we have our differences and seeing how you're not going away anytime soon, I think we should let bygones be bygones."

Elise felt her catty side come on. This girl was trying to set amends with her, and it made her feel like she won in a way. Alyssa had given in first. Elise 1, bitch 0.

"I agree," Elise said, "especially if I'm stuck in this house with you."


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: Sorry for the extreme shortness, but it's an update right?)

"Las personas locas saben su loco."

"Crazy people know their crazy."

Elise and Alyssa stood up quickly hearing yelling from the den where Psymon and Tom were. As they were about to rush in Melissa held them back, "Elise you shouldn't see this ok? Just wait in here." The twins sat her down and tried not to listen to the yelling.

Psymon opened his eyes cautiously. He was inside his grandmothers house again and decided he was safe. "Dad?" he called quietly staring at the ceiling. Tom jerked his head toward Psymon and saw the frightened expression on his face.

Psymon started yelling for his dad louder and louder and began to cry. Tom rushed over and pulled his son into a tight hug. "Psymon what's wrong?"

Psymon words were shaky and muffled, "He came back for me! He's gunna kill me! Help me please!"

Denise heard Psymon yelling and rushed out, no one was stopping her this time. She saw Tom cradling him and stopped watching. Tom asked, "Who Psymon?"

"He pushed me off the roof, he's gunna kill me!"

Grandma Combs ushered everyone out immediately, this was a very private matter. She then ran a wash cloth under cool water and brought it back.

Denise ran her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down. She went out on a limb and asked, "Psymon who was on the roof with you?"

"Dom, my biological father. He was here, he tried to kill me are you listening?!"

"Psymon, that was me on the roof with you, don't you remember?"

Psymon just stared blankly at him. "No… no. He was here."

Tom stayed calm as possible to not startle him anymore. "It's ok, your totally 100% safe. I think you got really scared and your mind was playing tricks on you. Its ok now, no one is going to hurt you."

Psymon noticed the bruises on Tom, "That was you on the roof with me?" Tom nodded yes, "I'm going crazy?"

Denise instantly wrapped her arms around him and wiped away his tears, "No hunny, you're not crazy, no."

Psymon laid back down as Grandma Combs placed the cool clothe on his head to cool him down. Tom stood, 'No wonder he tried to kill me' he thought to himself.

"I don't understand, he was right in front of me," Psymon said, "I heard his voice and everything."

Denise listened to him. He spoke like this someone was so horrible and evil. Denise was very thankful her and Tom took Psymon away from the horror of his old family. Her son was obviously scarred and haunted by this man.

Psymon was laid back down as Denise combed her fingers through his hair to put him to sleep. The girls then crept in as the rest of the family dispersed around the house for some quiet time. Elise sat down on the floor next to him and held his hand. Denise smiled, "Eeverythings ok now."

Within the next few hours as the snow slowed significantly and the streets were being plowed, the family had comforted Psymon the best they could. They told him he'd be ok and nobody thought any differently of him. Even though the streets were somewhat drivable the Combs would stay one more night.

Psymon and Elise sat in the room they were in last night. They just sat on the floor cross legged holding hands. "It's getting worse," he said, "I'm going insane, this isn't normal."

"I think your over reacting. Just think positive or your gunna make yourself crazy."

"I really don't think you understand. I have a good grip now… but I don't know how much longer I gunna be able to hold on."

She saw the anger, the disappointment, and even the fear in his blue eyes. And felt some fear herself. Was she convincing him he wasn't crazy? Or herself?


	17. Chapter 17

"La llave para cambiar suelta temor."

"The key to change is letting go of fear."

* * *

The next morning found Psymon sitting in the upstairs window watching his aunts, uncles, and cousins leaving. After the event of yesterday, he couldn't bare to show his face. He couldn't look at himself right let alone anybody else. As if the delusions and blackouts weren't bad enough, his dreams were even worse. He hadn't had a dream in some time, only nightmares. He wakes up throughout the night. His fear of his sanity slipping is coming true.

"Are you ready to leave?" Elise asked.

"Yea let's go."

The Combs climbed into their respectable vehicles and began to drive home.

"You ok?"

Psymon glanced at Elise, "Yea I'm ok."

"What are you thinking about?"

Psymon took a long pause before answering. What should he tell her? There was obviously something wrong and she was reading him like a book. He wanted to spill his heart out and reach out for help, but he wanted to keep his masculinity intact as well. He didn't want to bring up a topic that was already discussed.

"Psymon?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm ok." He lit a cigarette and continued on driving home.

After an hour of exhausting silence they arrived in front of Elise's house.

Elise collected her things opening the door, "Ok so I guess I'll see you-,"

"I don't want you to break up with me because of everything you saw. I guess I panicked and I got scared and my mind was playing tricks on me and-"

Elise silenced him with a kiss. He could practically feel her passion in this moment.

"I love you," she told him.

He smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Over the next month Psymon had been silent and more distant from his peers. He still saw his wonderful girlfriend and his friends. He had taken a step back from class clown status for a minute being too involved within his own thoughts.

Psymon walked on down the sidewalk, he liked walking in the snow rather than driving. Elise had stayed home from school today, she said she wasn't feeling well. She hasn't for the past week. He had bought her canned soup and seltzer water. She tried almost every day for the last month trying to get him to talk. He just didn't want to talk. To anyone. Not to her, not to his family or friends. He didn't want to seem weak. Besides, it was probably already too late for help.

He arrived at her house as she let him in. She admired his baggy hoodie and jeans. She loved everything, even the way he didn't tie the laces on his black boots. "Gotcha something," he told her.

He held out the bag as she peered inside, "You're a sweetheart," she said.

They moved into the kitchen as she grabbed a two bowls, but Psymon declined, "I don't really have an appetite right now."

She put one bowl back, "You haven't had one in a while."

'Probably cause you took it,' he thought to himself. She had been eating a little more then usual, he noticed she had gained a few pounds but would never utter it to her. Was he really stressing her put that much?

They sat at the island across from each other. He watched her blow on the hot soup, 'I've been losing weight and she's been gaining, ironic.' He laughed aloud.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing, how are you feeling today?"

"Ugh, I was nauseous this morning. I'm a little tired now but I'm ok."

"Good."

She had finished and they walked upstairs to her room and laid on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes. She did the same feeling the side of his body. She knew he didn't like talking about his weight so she didn't bring it up too often. She knew he had been stressing himself thinking about the terrifying events of Christmas. She had been thinking about it too. She had decided right there this needed to end, he needed to open up and get over this or he was going to shrink into nothing. She sat up abruptly.

He looked confused. "Psymon," she started, "I know you don't want to talk about what happened Christmas but you need to tell me what your thinking about. It's affecting everybody whether you realize it or not. Your family is worried, your friends are worried. Its stressing me out and its hurting you."

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "Look at you! How much weight have you lost?" He had to stop her, she was getting angrier the more she spoke. He sat up as well, with a still surprised look on his face. "You can't be that tall and that thin. And you don't sleep!"

"Elise! Holly shit, ok let's talk."

She sighed, calming down, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I've just been really scared of going crazy. I don't know what to do. I don't want to be locked up in a loony bin somewhere talking to myself and hallucinating. I'm just so afraid. I'd be ok if I didn't slip every now and again," Psymon looked up to not see Elise sitting on the bed next to him, but his little six year old brother, Nicky. Psymon eyes were as wide as dinner plates, he gasped.

"Psymon? Are you ok?" Nicky asked.

Psymon rubbed his eyes whining audibly. "Psymon?" he heard Elise's voice.

He looked at her instantly, then stood. "See? It's happening again! It's not gunna stop, this shit is gunna haunt me for the rest of my life!"

"Sit down, what just happened."

"You weren't you, you were my little brother for a minute! See? I'll probably be fucking crazy in the next year. What do I do? Do understand why I don't wanna talk? Every time I get really emotional I have an episode!"

Elise stood up and walked over to where he was standing and ranting. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. "I'll find you help ok? I know we're only seventeen but we'll get through this, and I'll be here for you. Now come lay down with me."


	18. Chapter 18

"_The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live."_

"_Las puertas que abrimos y cerramos cada día decide el vive vivimos."_

* * *

It was almost Valentine's day, which was also coincidently Psymons birthday. He'll be eighteen years old. He never really mentioned it to anyone because he always thought it was a little embarrassing his birthday was on a lovey holiday like Valentine's. The hallways of the school were decorated in reds and pinks and whites. Streamers and hearts on the walls and doors. Mostly done by his girlfriend and her group of friends.

Psymon stood at his opened locker. He didn't reach for a book or hang his backpack. Just stood in place as people walked by. His peers had noticed a drastic change in him, especially his friends. He didn't laugh with everybody, he didn't make jokes, and he didn't interrupt class. Dane had tried his best to coax him into talking but Psymon had none of it. He was tired of hallucinating and hearing weird things go bump in the night. He knew it was all in his head but he still saw all the weirdness.

Suddenly Farrah came running up to him, "Psymon!"

He turned in her direction.

"You need to come with me."

He slammed his locker shut and followed her through the halls and to the second floor ladies bathroom.

"Elise is in there. She needs to tell you something."

Psymon looked at her, then looked at the door. He pointed, "I can't go in there."

"I'll stay out here and watch. You have to go talk to her."

Psymon debated then pushed the door open. Elise was sitting on the floor in a corner crying. He slowly approached her. "Elise?"

She continued to cry as he squatted down to her. He pulled her hands from her face, "Elise."

"I'm sorry," she cried.

What could she have possibly done?

"I don't understand."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Denise sat at the kitchen table. The kids had left for school and Tom was fixing himself a cup of coffee before heading off to the shop.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Psymon hasn't been the same since Christmas. There's something seriously wrong with him."

Tom sat down across from her, "I see it too. We can't just ship him off to a psychiatrist. We're not supposed to make him think he's crazy."

Denise looked at him with fire in her eyes, "My son is not crazy."

Tom had to jerk back wide eyed for a second. 'Momma bear mode,' he thought to himself.

"I didn't mean that hun, I'm sorry. I'm just saying he thinks he is and we have to prove to him he isn't," Tom replied picking his words very carefully.

He could see tears in her eyes as she stared out the bay window. He kneeled in front of her, "We'll get him through this-"

"This wouldn't have happened if he was with another family!" The tears were now streaming down her face as she buried it in her hands.

Tom hugged her tightly, "Don't ever think that. That accident happened for a reason and we did our best with him ok?"

Denise sat up wiping her face clean of tears. "Your right I'm sorry," she stood waving her hand in her eyes to dry her eyes, "I'm over reacting. You need to get to work."

"We'll be fine, I promise," He kissed her then left for work.

* * *

Dane and Forest waited patiently outside their first class for Psymon. "The bells is about to ring," Forest informed him.

"Then go to class. I'm waiting here for Psymon. We both know he's here, he drove."

"Alright. I hope he shows up soon."

Forest walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. Dane still waited patiently outside the class for his friend. He saw a lone figure making her way towards him.

"Alyssa!" he called out.

She stopped in front of him, "Yea?"

"Have you seen your brother?"

"Last I saw him and Farrah went upstairs before the first bell rang."

She saw his look of shock and walked away not wanting to answer anymore questions.

Dane knew no one was allowed on the second floor of the building before the bell rang. So they obviously were alone when they did. Dane and Farrah were exclusive but he still had his eye on her and Psymon knew it.

"That motherfucker…" Dane stormed to the nearest staircase and headed up ready for serious confrontation.

He searched the upstairs halls and finally found Farrah standing outside the Ladies room.

"Where is he?" Dane demanded.

"He's in there with-"

Dane interrupted, "What?"

"Wait!"

Before she could stop him Dane pushed the door in and saw Psymon squatting on the ground in front of a crying Elise. Psymon yelled at him immediately feeling protective of Elise, "Get the fuck out!"

Dane stepped out quickly. "What's your problem?" Farrah asked.

Dane tripped all over his words but stopped muttering as a teacher approached them. "What's going on here?" Mr. Roberts asked.

Now they were both stumbling over their words. Mr. Roberts heard the muffled cries from with in the bathroom and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again.

"Mr. Roberts," Farrah said.

"Get to class, both of you."

He knocked one more time before hearing a male voice shout, "I said go away you jackass!"

The door was opened yet again. "Get up both of you!" They stood in surprise and follow suit out.

"Young lady you need to go to class and for you mister; you're going to the princibals office."

"Like hell I am," Psymon told him.

Elise held his arm, "Psy-"

"Go!" Mr. Roberts pointed down the hall.

Psymon looked down to her, "Just go we'll talk later."

She made her exit still wiping her eyes.

Mr. Roberts crossed his arms, "As for you-"

Psymon had walked off in the opposite direction before he could finish his sentence. Mr. Roberts followed him all the way downstairs to his locker. Psymon opened his locker and put his books back in as this teacher kept yelling. Mr. Roberts got louder and soon people were looking out of the doors watching the scene unfold. Mr. Roberts noticed all the attention this situation was getting and decided to be the man and nip this in the bud. "You're coming with me," he said as he grabbed Psymon's arm.

Psymon felt and hand grip his arm and suddenly the world was in slow motion. He turned right and saw Dom Stark holding his arm with a sickening grin on his face. The words he spoke were frighteningly deep and stretched out. Psymon gasped pulling away quickly. Psymon reacted out of instinct and punched Dom square in the jaw as hard as he could. Dom fell to the ground as Psymon backed away then turning and running. He ran out the front doors of the school as he hopped in his truck and sped off.

Dane and Forest ran outside trying to catch him.

"Damn man!" Forest said trying to catch his breath.

Dane had his hands on his hips, "There goes our ride."

* * *

Psymon parked his truck out front in his usual spot as he rushed inside. He was panting heavily and sweating. He her his mom call him from the kitchen, "Psymon? Is that you?"

She was holding a dish towel as she walked into view watching him throw down his bag in the foyer. "What-"

"He was at my school. He's following me!" he yelled as he began to cry.

Denise dropped her towel to comfort him. She embraced him as they both seeped to the floor. She held his head on her shoulder and rubbed his back. She whispered sweet and reassuring words to him.

"Why does he want to kill me?" Psymon asked, "He's supposed to be my father!"

Denise knew exactly who he was talking about and still said nothing. She just let him blurt out words and hoped he would calm down enough to talk. His shaking and shuttering calmed as she led him to the couch and laid him down. She got a warm washcloths and put it on his head. She then went into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Performance Plus," A man answered.

"Tom you need to come home. Psymon had an episode at school."

"How bad?"

"He came home crying and asking why Dom was trying to kill him then started babbling in Spanish."

"I'll be right there."


End file.
